Beltane Night
by HisPirate
Summary: They were never supposed to see each other again after that one night of pure passion, when the night air of Beltane was filled with magic and truth. But he vows to find her again. Meanwhile, she just wants to stay alive. Fighting Death Eaters and a phantom enemy while looking for one another has never been more difficult. Especially since the answers are staring them in the face.
1. I

**Beltane Night**  
><em>I: Dreamtide<em>

She sat upon her counter with a book in hand: The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Hermione clutched the book tightly in her grasp, and let her fingers absentmindedly wander the old pages. They danced along the small bit of cover that showed when the book was held open on her lap. Occasionally she would bite her lip or crinkled her nose. These were in response to the good parts or the most tragic in her book. Hermione was a great fan of the fairy tale author and aspired to write as he did, and have her stories immortalized into legends.

Hermione had some success writing about her life with her friends during their years at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wrote tall tales, and some that were more truthful than others would like to believe. She was not world renowned, but she had gained a fan-base and following in Britain. She was more than content with having them; they were unrelenting with their support of the brightest witch of her age. That title had been thrust upon her by the professors and Minister of Magic during her years at Hogwarts; it was a large expectation to live up to.

She didn't look up when the bell on the door of her shop rang. Her focus was unshaken while she soaked up the words from one of her favorite fairy tales. The idea of the Deathly Hallows still hung in the air and she knew them to be more than just a fairytale now.

The Deathly Hallows had been revealed to her at the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters were clear with their intentions; that they wanted Voldemort to rise to power again and with the threat looming over the Orders heads it couldn't be ignored. They knew what Voldemort wanted to possess, and with the help of Ollivander and Xeno Lovegood they were now aware of the artifacts locations.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger," said a small house elf, "we have the shipment of your books that you've ordered." The house elf stared up at Hermione with a smile; they were old friends. Hermione was startled from her reading by the small voice and looked down at her old companion with a large smile. She gently placed her book down before sliding off of the counter; landing with a light thud.

"Good morning, Peony, thank you for bringing in the shipment. How are you?" asked Hermione. She had always been fond the little house elf, but especially after she attempted to set her free. Hermione ended up with three stitches while Peony hit herself into oblivion for hurting a young witch. The two had a strange friendship, but after Peony explained to Hermione why she didn't want to be set free things became better. Hermione become embarrassed for trying to set them free and instead fought for equal rights, mainly pay with time off for the house elves.

"Splendid Miss, Peony will bring in your shipment!" the little elf cried happily before disapparating out of the store. She came back moments later with a resounding crack, and she stood next to the large box of rare and unidentified books that Hermione had requested. "Here, Miss Hermione," Peony said.

"Help yourself to the cookies in the back before you go, you deserve it," Hermione smiled down at the elf and patted her awkwardly on the head. Hermione watched as Peony scampered into the back of the shop.

She knelt down next to the box and opened it up; dust flew up from the books inside, and she waved it away wordlessly. She had special ordered a few books that a wizard had asked for last week. She catered to wealthy wizards and witches and found books that you would never find at Flourish and Blott's. She prided herself on having rare and unusual works which included things like Dark Magic, but those were only sold to particular customers. She denied having books on the subject to the outside world despite this. She couldn't risk accidentally selling them to a witch or wizard in affiliation with Death Eaters.

Finally, in her grasp was a book by Godric Gryffindor; one that she longed for. He was one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and he had written in a journal about the construction of the school. She had been fascinated by the construction since the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in her second year.

Hermione had every edition of Hogwarts: A History, and with this she was almost finished with her collection of Hogwarts dedicated books. She knew almost everything about the school, and after she read this she would now know every secret that the founders had planned out.

She sat once again, this time cross-legged, on the rug in front of her cash register and counter. She was enthralled to be touching the same journal that her house founder once had in his hands. Hermione had Gryffindor pride that influenced her even after school. This pleased the Princess of Gryffindor; his name had been signed under every journal entry and blue print. She was truly holding a piece of Hogwarts history, but she couldn't find it in her heart to keep it. It belonged rightfully in the school at the Headmistress's desk, but nothing said that she couldn't keep it for a short time to read it herself.

She touched the pages as one would caress a lover's cheek. This was what satisfied her heart, knowing that she would have knowledge that others did not. Hermione prided herself on her brain and quick thinking; it had been useful for the Golden Trio on more than one occasion. It was what set her apart from the others during school; at least in the Gryffindor household.

Hermione's head snapped up towards the door when the ringing caught her attention. Her face brightened exponentially, if that was possible, when she saw Narcissa Malfoy standing in her doorway. She had gotten quite close to the pure-blood witch since they met in Diagon Alley seven years ago.

~o~

**August 12th, 1991**

_An eleven-year-old Hermione weaved through crowds of people in Diagon Alley, it was her first time being on her own and it was the first time that she was in Diagon Alley; the wizards shopping area. She had received her letter at her orphanage the summer of 1991 and was quick to jump into learning about magic. She had never felt right among Muggles; non-magical folks. She was an outcast at her orphanage and school, so she was grateful to be given the opportunity to start over._

_Minerva McGonagall was sent to her orphanage to bring Hermione to the Hogwarts castle- considering that she was a Muggle-born and didn't know a thing about navigating her new world. McGonagall set Hermione up with a Gringotts account and helped exchange the Muggle money, which her parents had left her, into wizard currency._

_McGonagall couldn't help her with supply shopping; she had to help Dumbledore set up Hogwarts for the new arrivals. Hermione was set on doing everything right and quickly learned how to use the Floo Network to go to Diagon Alley. She was given a purse that would house all of her books thanks to an extending charm on it from her teacher; since she had to go alone._

_She purchased her wand; 10 3/4th inches long and made of vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. Ollivander treated her like an adult, and explained to her how wands chose their owners. He taught her that wands responded to their chosen witch or wizard when picked up; almost like a connection that had finally been made. She purchased her very first wand at the price of seven Galleons and proudly kept it in her cloak._

_Now she was in Flourish and Blott's looking for textbooks; which were on a long list McGonagall had supplied. She was on the end cap of an aisle reaching up to grab one of the books that she needed for her transfiguration classes. Hermione had yet to use her wand and wasn't sure how to use a levitating charm correctly._

_"Do you need help?" she heard a musical voice behind her and looked up to see a woman with bright platinum blonde hair standing behind her. She nodded, and opted to stay mute until the woman pointed to the book that she needed. Hermione nodded again and didn't say a word to her. The woman smiled at her and brought the book down to Hermione's extensive collection. Despite the costs, Hermione wanted to be prepared and was willing to buy any books that she needed and some that she wanted, as well._

_"Thank you misses…" Hermione trailed off._

_"Mrs. Malfoy, but you may call me Narcissa. Now, where are your parents, sweetie?" Narcissa asked politely, but Hermione still watched her with cautious eyes. The woman knelt down as best she could in her tight dress robes, and her smile never faltered despite the uncomfortable position._

_Hermione was weary of her, but said curtly, "They aren't here. I'm on my own."_

_"Well shouldn't they be here? You are going to Hogwarts, are you not?" She questioned Hermione and she nodded once again to the older witch._

_"My parents are not alive Mrs. Malfoy; it's just me. I live at the castle now with Professor McGonagall. You see, I'm a Muggle-born witch and I don't know much about these things," Hermione said. She watched as the woman's face changed momentarily before it changed back into a smile. Hermione recognized the face she made before—it was pity and she didn't want it from anyone._

_"A Muggle-born you say? Well we will have to just help you now. Would you like to shop with myself and my family? I assure you that you will be looked after, and we can make the boys do all of the carrying." She joked with the young girl and held out her hand. Hermione looked at the hand curiously before placing her small hand in the older witch's. Narcissa, with a flick of her wand, levitated the copious amount of books that Hermione planned on getting and helped her walk through the book store. It was always crowded the month before school started with bustling families._

_She kept a tight hold on Narcissa's hand; she was starting to feel less intimidated by the large shopping alley now that she had someone with her who knew their way around. Narcissa had suddenly become a person of comfort to Hermione; she didn't want to let go of her hand._

_Hermione felt the older witch's eyes on her as they approached a tall man with long silvery hair and a young boy who looked around her age. She noted how he resembled Narcissa in appearance, but for the most part he looked like the man standing next to him, and she couldn't miss the scowl that was on his face._

_"My love, this is—well I don't quite know your name, dear," Narcissa said, and looked down at young Hermione._

_She debated in her head if she should give them her real name, but if he was going to be attending Hogwarts with her he would know eventually. "Hermione—Hermione Granger," she replied, and beamed up at the witch; trusting her completely. She was blissfully unaware of the prejudices that her name would come with in the wizarding world._

_"Narcissa, what is this nonsense," the older man spat out at his wife. Narcissa stepped in front of Hermione, and shielded her away from her own husband and son._

_"That ship sailed a long time ago. I am helping her, and if you do not like it then Merlin help you!" Narcissa spat out at her husband. Hermione watched the exchange in fascination._

_"We do not—"_

_"—What Lucius, what do we not do? Help children? Do not fight with me on this one, we both know who will win."_

_Hermione examined the boy in front of her; he looked embarrassed by his parents bickering in public. His cheeks were tinted pink and he leaned against one of the book shelves with his arms crossed. Hermione followed his gaze down to the floor; his face set in a hard glare. She wondered if the boy heard them argue often, or if it just had to do with the subject they were arguing about._

_The adults talked for a few more minutes until Narcissa said it was time for them to head out and purchase their textbooks. They waited in line, and Hermione noticed the stares that she was getting from the older wizards and witches around her. A few times they would stop by and sneer at her new found companion, but she watched as Narcissa handled them with grace and dignity._

_Narcissa helped her pay for the books, and Hermione placed each of them neatly inside of her purse. They were thankfully tucked away safely, for when she needed to Floo home._

_She was helped the rest of the day by the family, and soon learned the names of Narcissa's husband and son. She believed that Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were stubborn cows when they complained to Narcissa nonstop over things that couldn't be controlled. They did not take to well to her at first, but became cordial as the day went on. Narcissa insisted that Hermione owl her whenever she needed anything, even if it was just for a pleasant chat._

_It was a strange friendship that had formed, but a friendship none the less._

~o~

"Hermione, what are you doing on the ground?" Narcissa asked, amused at the young witch in front of her. Hermione was a lady in some sense of the word except when books came into play, then everything Narcissa had taught her would go out the window.

"Reading, I have a new shipment in, and I couldn't help it," Hermione smiled while getting up; she brushed the dust off of her pants. She smiled sheepishly up at her friend and picked up the large box, placing it on the countertop gingerly.

"Could you be persuaded to come with me for coffee? We simply must catch up," Narcissa questioned; her tone was motherly like always.

"Is a blueberry muffin in the deal of this persuasion?" Hermione questioned with a smirk, she had learned that one from the Malfoys.

"It can be arranged," Narcissa laughed, and Hermione walked over; sliding her arm through Narcissa's. She quickly locked up her shop and put the wards up, before they walked down the street. They walked wordlessly through the snow towards the new café that had recently opened up. The restaurants and eateries were mainly on the south side of Diagon Alley.

"So, how have things been dear? Do you miss your classes?" Narcissa asked when they were a bit of a way from the café. Hermione blushed and shook her head laughing with the witch. Everyone knew of her love for learning. She felt that, because she was a Muggle-born, she was gifted something beautiful and shouldn't waste her time not absorbing everything that she could. It was a rare trait that drew Narcissa to her in the first place. Hermione remembered how every report card she would show Narcissa what she had learned just as Narcissa's own son did.

Hermione motioned with her left hand, "it's great not to have to wake up extra early every day, and as much as I miss Minerva; I can still visit her whenever I want. I love Hogwarts, and it will always be my home, but it's not so bad living on my own with Crooks." She adored her cat to no end; he was an intelligent half kneazle who loved her dearly.

"Finally, you've stepped away from studying so much. Draco used to tell me all the time that you had your nose in a book, and he didn't know if you could survive without one," she teased Hermione.

"Yes, well it was important—"Hermione saw one of the many passing wizards sneer towards her and Narcissa, making her pause mid-sentence and start in a new direction "—do you think that it will ever end? I thought by now that they would have something new to act offended by," she huffed. It irritated her to no bounds when people looked down upon her or Narcissa because of who they hung out with.

"You mean the disgusting vultures who stare? No, we will always be in the papers and in the public eye; it's easier to pay them no mind though. Besides, can they really help it? We are two very attractive women out for a stroll; we're bound to cause attention," she winked at Hermione and covered her mouth with her other hand laughing. Hermione felt better and squeezed her arm slightly around Narcissa's.

They finally arrived at the café and sat inside near the windows, so they could see the snow falling outside. Hermione believed that Diagon alley was beautiful in snow fall; despite the large amounts of footprints and dirt in the snow. Most didn't dawdle outside in the cold, so she could appreciate the sheer size of Diagon Alley when it was partially empty.

Both ordered coffee and blueberry muffins; it was just their thing that they shared together. The day after one of the boys in Slytherin called her a Mudblood, she wrote to Narcissa asking what it was. Ron wouldn't tell her, for fear of hurting her feelings she suspected, and Harry was oblivious to what it meant due to him being raised by Muggles as well. Narcissa had taken Hermione to Hogsmeade and explained what it meant. It was the first time that she realized there were blood prejudices in the world, and she cried for hours. She didn't fit into the muggle world and was now considered an outcast in the world she thought she was meant for.

"Are you excited for Beltane this year? I was so excited for my first time at the celebration as a woman, and nervous," Narcissa laughed, and picked at her muffin.

Hermione looked up from her muffin startled, "Beltane?" she questioned.

"Yes, didn't you, hasn't—why didn't anyone tell me that you didn't know?" Narcissa took a small breath before continuing. "It's something that we do in the wizarding community. Beltane is May 1st, it celebrates giving new life and magic to the world. We celebrate it every year just like Samhain," Narcissa said.

"I've heard of it in theory, but I didn't know anyone celebrated it," Hermione admitted; she thought it was more archaic than modern. Her cheeks were tinted red now, because it wasn't frequent that she didn't know something from all of the reading that she had done.

"Lucius and I have a party every year to celebrate it; most of the wizarding community in Britain comes to the Manor. Oh you will come, won't you?" Narcissa urged her and took Hermione's hand in both of hers.

"I don't know anything about it; I would probably stand out like a sore thumb. I haven't found any books that talk about it explicitly—they all only reference it," Hermione rambled.

"We're not allowed to write it down; this is something that must be passed from generation to generation. If you would permit me, I would love to be a stand-in matriarch for you. Lucius is handling Draco and his needs, and I don't have a daughter of my own. I'll teach you everything, oh you must come, Hermione—it's like a witch or wizards coming of age!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Narcissa…"Hermione trailed off. She wanted to be part of everything that the wizarding world did, this was her world; she had to keep reminding herself. People had become more accepting of her because of her association to Harry, but it wasn't always enough.

Narcissa rubbed soothing circles against Hermione's hand and finally she nodded her head in consent. Hermione prayed silently in hopes that she wouldn't regret making this decision; she knew that Narcissa could easily push things past the point of no return. Narcissa sat on the other side of the table beaming at the young witch.

"What is it that we are celebrating?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Beltane is the celebration of fertility and purity. The crops grew better and women became mothers, oh—it is the night of all nights to fall in love. That's how Lucius and I fell in love, you know. The Mother Goddess is united with her Horned God finally after his acts of becoming a man. He proves his worth to her and because he proves himself to be worthy she takes him into her bed; it's beautiful," Narcissa explained.

"You are alright to help me though, there's nothing against it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm alright to help you, there were many times that witches took the place of another to help and because you are Muggle-born it is necessary, don't you fret. I will teach you everything and prepare you. Then when you have children, you may pass it down to them; only the girls of course," she smiled.

"Then yes, please help me," both women now smiled at one another. Hermione then decided to change the subject and asked how she was going to prepare her garden after the snow melted. Narcissa's face lit up as she went into full details.

Their lunch was interrupted a few moments later by Narcissa's son. Draco stood awkwardly near their table, he coughed once to get his mother's attention and she smiled up at him. She quickly moved out of her seat to embrace her son. "Draco dear, I'm so glad that you could make it. Please sit down" She offered the seat next to her which he took politely and nodded his head towards Hermione. It was no surprise that the two acted cordially towards one another. They had never been friends at Hogwarts, but instead ignored each other.

That was when Hermione became aware of the blood prejudice that had been held by this world. This was yet another prejudice that people couldn't help about themselves; she couldn't change the blood that ran through her veins. The Slytherins loved to mistreat her and do more harm than good with their name calling and bullying.

It had resulted in her punching Draco in the nose third year, because of his attitude towards Hagrid. Afterwards he left her alone, it wasn't that they were cordial after, but they had come to a silent understanding. She had believed that he disliked her because of her blood status until the night that Ron snogged Lavender Brown. Harry had left her to seek out Ginny, and Draco had been in the astronomy tower; she didn't know what for, but also didn't question it. Instead of his usual sneers and remarks he sat with her silently while she cried for the last time over Ronald Weasley. Part of her believed that he tried to make amends by the end of sixth and seventh year, because of his mother. Narcissa didn't like them fighting, but understood that her husband had demanded Draco follow in his path, but Lucius had even started to make an exception for Hermione.

She hadn't had a conversation with him without him sneering at her until her seventh year. Narcissa explained that Hermione was top of her class and that no blood supremacy could be truthful if a Muggle-born witch was top of her class, and more advanced than most. Lucius, only then, began to treat her like a human, instead of someone or something beneath him, and his fondness for her had grown ever since. He had even gotten to the point where he smiled at her just last month.

"How is my favorite boy?" she smiled and kissed his forehead once more, this earned a laugh from Hermione. Narcissa loved her son more than anything in the entire world, and she was fiercely loyal to her immediate family.

"Well, mother, was there any specific reason that you have asked me to"—his gaze fell over Hermione while she sipped her cup of coffee—"this lunch." Hermione kept her eyes on her coffee afterwards, because she knew of Narcissa's fondness for both her and Draco just as she knew of Molly Weasley's want to obtain her as a daughter-in-law.

"I wanted to see you darling, is that a crime?" she scoffed at her son.

"It is when you have been scheming again, how Granger puts up with your ways, I shall never know. I love you mother, but your Slytherin is showing," he laughed, and signaled for the waitress to bring over more coffee.

Narcissa was wandlessly stirring her coffee; a habit she had picked up from Hermione. She had told Narcissa to try it out, because it soothed and relaxed her with the small gesture.

"Oh poppycock, my Slytherin is always showing," she protested. Hermione looked up at Narcissa when Draco went white at his mother's swearing: she never swore around her son. It was improper and un-lady like, she was always the poised and calm one among her family; at least that was what Hermione noticed.

"You have something to do with this," he accused, and pointed his finger at Hermione.

"Your Mother has in fact, always talked like that, but she just chooses to be polite around her son. I can't help it if she finally realized that you're just as much of a prat as I've always believed you to be," Hermione jested, and took another sip of her coffee.

"You wonder why we don't get along," Draco was talking to the air.

"Are you still sore that I punched your beautiful face?" Hermione questioned and placed her coffee down on the table.

"You think my face is beautiful?" He retorted, and she flushed; looking away from him quickly.

"I was kidding. I meant it as an insult. You know, referring to your—vain qualities," she waved him off and covered her face with one of her hands.

"No, I think we need to talk about how beautiful you think I am," he replied charmingly, the famous Malfoy smirk was plastered on his face. He gave Hermione a once over before cocking his brow, but it only made her scowl deepen.

"Oh stop teasing the poor girl, some are immune to the Malfoy charm," Narcissa came to her rescue. Hermione wasn't a fool, any woman who wasn't blind could see that Malfoy was attractive; he used it to his advantage whenever he was given the chance. He had charmed many teachers in Hogwarts and had gained a reputation from most of his 'conquests' through the years.

"Yes, some of us are very immune to it Malfoy," Hermione replied. It never felt odd calling him by his last name around Narcissa. If anything it was almost a term of endearment by now that they called each other by their last names. She couldn't imagine calling him Draco, and she bet that he wouldn't feel comfortable calling her, Hermione.

"Now children, get along," Narcissa ordered playfully.

"Yes," they both said at the same time and glared at each other before looking away. Neither of them was amused even though it happened often that they would say the same thing at the same time. They couldn't agree on much except for the fact they were comfortable with their bickering and the non-friendship that they had formed.

"And here comes Potter and the Weasel," Draco muttered. Hermione looked through the glass to see her friends walking up towards them. She waved excitedly and got up from her seat to greet them, Ginny had hugged her in a flash and they each said their hello's to each other.

"How are you all, you haven't written in weeks," she slapped Harry's arm in frustration. Her friends were wonderful, but they were not diligent in keeping her informed. She only saw Ginny every day because she lived in the flat above her, after graduating from Hogwarts a year early. She had shown mastery of all skills above her grade when she became part of the DA. Hermione was proud of what they were able to teach Dumbledore's Army and especially one of her best girlfriends, Ginny.

"I know, but Auror training is taking its toll, I feel like an old man now," he laughed and Hermione invited them to sit down at their table. Draco looked sick and Narcissa kept her smile plastered on her face; she wasn't ignorant to the fact her friends didn't like each other. However, for the most part they acted cordial to one another if it was just Narcissa, because they knew it was no use arguing with Hermione when her mind was made up.

"I'm not sitting with Death Eaters," Ron snapped.

Hermione had enough with his foolishness and the rest of the worlds today, and after having to see the sneer that some people would throw their way she was ready to yell. Her relationship with Narcissa had always been questioned and her only defense was that she was a good woman. She may not be able to talk about Narcissa's son and husband, but Narcissa Malfoy had never uttered a foul word towards her.

"Then don't sit here, I was asking Harry and Ginny," Hermione retorted, and sat down in her seat across from the pair of blondes.

"They aren't going to be sitting here either, and if you knew anything then you wouldn't be with them." Ron stated firmly, and started to walk away from the table. Hermione knew that Ron expected Harry and his sister to follow suit.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you! They haven't said two words to you, and do not insult my intelligence because you cannot get over your own prejudices," she hissed out at him. That stopped him in his tracks and he turned around; he was visibly upset and his face was slowly turning the same shade as his wild red hair.

"My prejudices, you're bloody joking! Have you forgotten what their kind has done to you and your people? Why do you even entertain the idea of them? As soon as you are no longer entertaining then the silly bint will turn her back on you," he sneered out at Hermione. Harry quickly stepped between them and pressed his palm against Ron's shoulder. Hermione had gotten more upset, and now was standing again. They were already causing a scene in the café, and it would surely be on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Draco stood up as well, and moved from around his mother to stand nose to nose with Ron. His malicious intent was evident. Ron had insulted his Mother and that just wouldn't do, Hermione had witnessed what he was capable of before, and as much as she was irritated with Ron she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Yes Ronald, you do have prejudices. They have been nothing but nice to me now, and Narcissa has helped me so don't go around calling her names. You forget that you are a pure-blood too, and if that is what you are basing this on then I shouldn't be talking to you either. They are good people, but you are too blind to see it. I'm so sorry Narcissa, Malfoy," she said and looked at both of them. She was embarrassed by her close friend, if she could call him that anymore. He had always looked out for her and she had admired him for years until sixth year. They still remained friends, but the rift in their friendship was widening and it scared her.

"Weasel, it's best if you leave—now," the tone in his voice laced with venom for Ron. Hermione was even startled by his voice. She moved her hand to reach out to Draco, but quickly pulled it back, she knew that she would regret it if she touched him and he got upset.

"Hermione, let's just go." Ron reached out his hand to grab Hermione's upper arm, and when he started to pull her she struggled against him.

"Ronald, let go." she commanded. If there was one thing she hated more than her intelligence being insulted, it was being man-handled.

Draco grabbed Ron by the shirt and pushed him far away from them before stepping in front of Hermione. She was in shock that he had done something for her, but she knew it was mostly out of his loyalty to his family: that and she knew he wanted to hit Ron.

Draco never took his eyes off of Ron, "Potter, take your little friend here and leave. I won't say it again," he demanded. Hermione watched as Harry took their friend by the back of his shirt and dragged him away. She saw the apologetic look on his face and Ginny's while she apologized profusely for her brother's lack of manners, and went after the boys' moments after.

Hermione went to thank Draco, but his hands were in his now messy hair. He threw money down on the table without a word to her.

"My apologies for ruining lunch, Mother," he muttered, almost too quiet for Hermione to hear, and he left without a glance back at them. She stood there awkwardly, and unsure of herself. Narcissa stood up, and took Hermione's arm in hers before pulling her out into Diagon Alley.

"No need to fret, dear. I wasn't offended by some silly boy's meaningless words. Let's go find some herbs and potion ingredients that we need for our Beltane traditions. I'm in need of some Dreamtide; it's what makes the potion extra special," she assured Hermione, and dragged her through the various shops.

Slug and Jiggers Apothecary was their main store until Narcissa was pleased with everything they had. She told Hermione that she would need to go home and get a good night's rest before they start brewing the potions, and educating her in the Beltane rites and rituals.

Hermione arrived home later than expected and found her cat on the counter with his canned food already sitting there. Her kneazle was a very smart boy, but he was a handful. If she ever arrived late, he was already waiting for her like a parent. He would never fall asleep at night without her in the bed unless Hermione sent Ginny down to tuck him in; he was just like a baby.

"Oh Crooks, I'm so sorry," she apologized, and ran her fingers through his soft fur. She opened his can and the cat quickly began to devour the food like he hadn't eaten in years. She was happy to see him not too upset with her; Crooks could hold grudges for months.

She flung off her shoes to the corner of her small flat and laid down on her couch, thinking about the day. She was fortunate that she was be taken in by Narcissa, and given the opportunity to participate in Beltane. She pulled one of her books from the coffee table and turned on the telly.

She read a few chapters before the book made its way to her chest, and she fell asleep on her couch; exhaustion was taking over and soon she was snoring lightly. Crookshanks looked at his master, and scurried over to snuggle into her side.

This was the life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I will be updating as soon as possiblewhenever my stories are validated. It would mean a lot for you to review and any constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Banner and Chapter Photos are made by me.**

**K  
>xxx<strong>

**Beta Readers: A Thousand and One Hours **


	2. II

**Beltane Night**  
><em>II: Winter Breathe<em>

She was awake before six o'clock, and she fed Crookshanks before sitting at her small table in the kitchen. She wrote out various letters to her old school companions and one specifically to Minerva McGonagall. Hermione made it a point to keep in touch with her friends from Hogwarts now that they only saw each other on occasion.

She hadn't heard a peep from the new Headmistress at Hogwarts, McGonagall, and it surprised her. Dumbledore's death was quick to turn things around in their sixth year, and no one knew how he had been thrown from the astronomy tower. However, Hermione had an inkling that Harry knew what happened to their Headmaster that night. Now Dumbledore's portrait hung inside Headmistress McGonagall's office, and still he spoke in riddles and haikus. McGonagall had written to her about how it drove her mad, when she had a problem Dumbledore seldom gave her advice bluntly.

She promptly sealed her letter and placed it neatly on the stack of other sealed letters. She would have to go to an owlery to send them later. Hermione didn't own an owl and never saw a reason to purchase one, but it could have been a time saving purchase. She simply preferred to use the owls at the Owl Office.

Without a second thought she picked up her mug of peppermint tea and walked across her living room to the back window of her apartment. She often used her fire escape like a balcony; no one questioned her, or forbid her from doing so. Most mornings she was able to step out for a few moments, when she wasn't working on her next books, and she was able to enjoy the view over London.

She sat out on her fire escape her tea in hand and watched the snow fall down to the city below her. The people below her walked through the light sprinkle of snow, and carried on merrily. She only noticed a few of the children who were determined to play in it; they stuck their tongues out and spun around much to their parent's dismay.

She loved living in the Wizarding part of London; she was able to cast a warming charm without anyone batting an eyelash at her. Hermione was finally free to be who she wanted to be—there was no need for pretenses, or to hide.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pitiful _meow_ coming from her window. Crookshanks pawed at the window sill and his face resembled that of a grumpy old man. His cries became more frantic as he tried to step out of the window and onto the platform.

"Oh Crooks, what are you doing out here, boy?" she questioned him, and pulled him up by the scurf of his neck and cuddled him tight. He had never minded being a substitute pillow, or teddy bear for his mistress. He never once bit or scratched her, but that couldn't be said for her friends. Crooks didn't make a lot of friends at all, and in fact he wasn't well liked among Hermione's friends except for Ginny. Ginny seemed to have a soft spot for the cat, and on more than one occasion she was able to pet him without him freaking out.

Hermione rambled on about what had happened yesterday to Crooks like he could really understand her. She did this every day even though Ginny only lived upstairs; she felt lonely. She had concluded within the first week of living alone that she was a social creature, and she needed to talk to them as much as she needed her alone time.

"Cat lady, what are you doing down there? Are you harassing crooks again?" Ginny called down to her, and Hermione looked up through the grates to see her red-headed friend poking her head out of her window.

"I am not harassing him! He's listening to me ramble because I didn't think you would be up, your highness," Hermione replied, and rolled her eyes as the sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"Well, I am. Mum won't stop owling me to make sure that we're coming tonight for dinner. Can I come down?" She called down the fire escape.

"Of course, I'll put on another kettle and get the pancake batter ready!" Hermione called up and thrust crooks through the window; he landed on his feet and scampered away towards his nest of toys. It was built from other found objects that he had collected from other flats. Hermione believed he had a bit of Slytherin in him.

She walked through her flat and scratched her stomach gently; lifting up her oversized sweater. Her pajama clothes consisted of a tank top, sweater, and large sweats. Occasionally in the winter months she would sleep in a scarf or put it on in the early hours of the moment; like this morning.

Her hair was its usual bushy self, and she didn't try to fix it in the morning unless she was going somewhere. Trying to control it wasn't worth the hassle if it was just Ginny coming over. She shuffled through her kitchen and pulled out the kettle then put it on the stove before mixing up a pancake batter. This was _their _thing. Most mornings when it was a lazy day they would lounge around one of their places and eat pancakes in the morning before going off shopping, or catching up on some work that needed to be done.

Ginny was a successful Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies so her days off consisted of this and then practice like normally. She was an accomplished Quidditch player, and she took her practice seriously. Hermione was her biggest supporter, besides Harry, and frequently went to watch her.

Hermione watched Ginny come in unannounced, like she always did, and sit down at the table. Hermione charmed the spatula and batter to flip themselves when they were done; she then levitated the kettle to pour Ginny a hot cup of tea.

"So, is Molly harassing you that badly that you had to wake up early?" Hermione asked skeptically. Molly could be crazy, but she had never sent an owl earlier to Ginny than eleven o'clock.

"Yes! You don't understand— I didn't open the window at first, but this owl leaves and two more come back. I let the owls in and instead of reading the letters I toss them out. These bloody owls come back a second time and then a third after I toss every letter—it's like she knows!" Ginny exclaimed, and she grumbled angrily into her tea when she brought it up to her lips. Hermione scrunched up her face and opened her mouth before shutting it again; she couldn't even make an attempt to stick up for Molly this time.

"She loves you, what did the letter say anyway? You did read this damn letter, didn't you?" Hermione asked and placed her cup down then held her hand out for the letter in question.

"Of course I did, those rats with wings wouldn't leave me alone, but I couldn't bring myself to hex them into leaving with the animal rights activist below me; funny right?" Ginny teased and handed Hermione the envelope.

Hermione opened it quickly and straightened out the parchment before examining it. She read a few lines in and her face crinkled in disgust. Hermione noticed Ginny's silence while she read the rest of it and placed it gingerly on the table.

The pancakes had magically made their way over towards them and Ginny began to dig in. Hermione laughed in her head silently, the Weasley's were known for their eating habits. Hermione brought a few pieces of pancake up to her lips; contemplating the letter still.

Hermione finally set her fork down and said, "She really believes that you and Harry won't marry just to spite her? Is she crazy? I can't even cover the part where she said that Ronald and I should be giving her grandbabies by now. I love your mother to death but Ginny is she blind?" Hermione was astonished by the woman's letter. Mrs. Weasley could really be ignorant to everything going around her. She had a set plan on how things were supposed to be, and she didn't steer away from it.

Ginny ungracefully swallowed the pancakes that were shoved in her mouth and took a sip of the tea before grinning at Hermione sheepishly.

"No clue, she's just upset I think because she knows you aren't hers for Beltane. Harry told me she was saying some undesirable things about Malfoy's mum keeping you away from her. She acts like it was a guaranteed thing that you and Ron would get together after this," Ginny laughed. Hermione noticed that they were sat the same way on their chairs, one leg up on the chair with their dominate hand over it.

"It's never a thing, speaking of this though; why didn't you ever tell me about Beltane?" Hermione asked.

"I figured that you would know about it from Narcissa, they have the party every year and I just never put two and two together— I'm sorry Mione," Ginny apologized.

Hermione nodded and waved her hand in the air, "enough of that; don't even worry about it. However, you have to tell me about what you've been going through. I feel as if I'm pretty late in this 'training' that were supposed to endure? I'm not really sure though," Hermione got up from her seat and motioned for Ginny to follow her into the living room. They sat down on the couch with Hermione's book on _Avalon_ between them.

"What do you want to know?" Ginny questioned.

"Why do we even do this? Isn't it a bit— old fashioned," Hermione tried the word in her mouth; she didn't want to say it seemed old period.

Ginny looked deep in thought for a moment before moving on the couch to get comfortable, "It's old fashioned but it's what we do to replenish our magic, and the Malfoy's have the party every year so that everyone comes to celebrate," she stated.

"Replenishes the magic?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well Merlin was associated with Avalon, its long gone by now but their religion supported the Mother Goddess. She's kind of like Mother Nature, but she takes care of everything in our world which is why we don't have electricity and things aren't modern; like muggles. Merlin and the keeper of Avalon were friends, Viviane, and through worshiping her goddess we were able to replenish and keep our magic. It sounds strange but it's just how we've always done it," Ginny shrugged at the last part.

"So were linked to Avalon, for sure? Why did it go away?" Hermione persisted.

Ginny furrowed her nose and bit her lip, "well the thing is that muggles didn't like us very much and replaced our old religion with Christianity. Magic was called miracles and if you could do them then you were good, unless you did too many of them, and then they would label you as a demon; a follower of Lucifer. Muggles made the old religion go away, but we practiced it in secret to keep our magic flowing through our veins. That's how magic has survived." Hermione could see the uncomfortable look on her friend's face. Whenever they talked about things like the Salem Witch Trials and violence against magic-folk by muggles, it was regarded as a touchy subject.

"That's horrible, so _we_ practice the old religion? You never seemed like you were very into that," Hermione pointed out. She didn't remember anyone but the Divination's teacher openly talking about the religion.

"Well you never asked, and we didn't know what you were into; it just never came up. Though, I went to the celebration up until puberty. As soon as I was considered a woman I wasn't allowed to anymore. Children of a certain age can attend until they get their period or begin to develop, and then you are not allowed to go until you graduate school," Ginny said, and Hermione listened intently. She needed to know everything about this.

"Okay, so everyone attends and the purpose is to celebrate the Mother Goddess. Children go until they hit puberty, and after graduation is when people may start attending again. That's simple enough but why do Narcissa and Molly have to get involved?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny had bright cheeks at that now. Hermione was curious as to what had caused the blush and looked around but was met with nothing.

"Well the thing is," Ginny coughed ", the Beltane is a coming of age ceremony for witches and wizards, right? It's also the night for love and romance, actually more like passion and lust. It's the night that the Goddess takes the Horned God into her bed, you know; sex," she whispered as if it was a big secret and it made Hermione giggle and cover her mouth.

"So that's why? What does that have to do with us?" Hermione asked.

Hermione watched Ginny rub her arm awkwardly, "it's a tradition that people go into the woods and consummate the relationship. It's a legend that the Goddess takes over the body of her willing vessel and she and the Horned God use them to copulate. It's kind of like a first time thing for Pureblood's," Ginny smiled shyly.

Hermione sat there for a few moments before realization dawned on her face and she opened her mouth to speak and then placed her hand back down on her lap; she was speechless. Her mouth was still open like a fish, and she put one finger up in the air; signaling that she had something to say.

"You mean like we— you and I, are supposed to have sex with others?" Hermione asked skeptically. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, because giving up her virginity in front of hundreds of other people didn't sound appealing.

"No, I mean it's something more than just that. You're becoming one with the magic; it's something that is so pure. If you're a couple you can obviously find that person when the time comes, the Goddess allows that, but it's only if you're meant to be. If you're single then you don't really know who, but you can find out!" she insisted, "I'm doing it, and my mum is making the dress for the ritual. Narcissa will probably be making yours," Ginny told her and picked up her thing of tea again.

"I want to be part of the wizard traditions. I don't know though, aren't you the slightest bit nervous about giving up your virginity to someone you don't know; in front of other people?" Hermione implored. She still couldn't wrap her brain around the idea.

Ginny cocked her head to the side while Hermione fidgeted nervously with her scarf. She couldn't comprehend why someone would want to have sex with a random person and to say it was part of a ritual at that. Beltane was interesting and she wanted to belong and to fit in but it seemed to out there and bizarre for her.

"Oh Mione, it's not in front of people. When the Goddess's Horned God goes to the hunt; the men leave the party, and we go off into the woods. Then one of the men, masked of course, finds us and if we accept it then we may engage," she trailed off. Hermione nodded her head still trying to wrap her brain around this concept, "I know that it sounds barbaric but once you're there, it's just magical. It's the night to fall in love." Ginny quickly amended. It eased Hermione's nerves but not by much.

Hermione looked around the room before leaning towards her friend, "do you have to be a virgin before this?" she asked her.

"Of course not, but it's kind of frowned upon that you engage in these activates before your coming of age; even men." Ginny confessed.

"But at Hogwarts it seemed like everyone was doing something, hell even Malfoy was known as good in bed!" Hermione said, because she was beyond confused.

"Hermione, there are other things you can do in bed besides _that_. Everyone you think was active was pretty active, just not like _that_, unless their parents weren't strict. I'm sure the Malfoy's were just as strict," Ginny stated and Hermione could feel her eyes on her. "So, have you ever—done it?" Ginny asked. The grin that was on her face disturbed Hermione, she felt like they were at an old Gryffindor sleepover with Pavarti and Lavender.

"No, I thought about it, but there just never was anyone. After your brother hooked up with Lavender Brown—I guess I just stopped looking. I mean I've been on dates, you know that. I know I've teased you about hooking up with Harry, but no I've never went all the way," Hermione said with her cheeks blushing red hot.

"If we go to dinner early, we can help mum and she can answer some of your questions, I'm sure. We have different initiation rites then guys, but that's all I know— It's all were allowed to know. They treat it like a secret club," Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes and made a mental decision, she would go through with everything. This was her world, and if she was a pure-blooded witch she would do it. She wanted to experience everything that her world had to offer her.

"Go and lock up, We'll apparates to the burrow after I change and feed crooks for the rest of the day," Hermione ordered and got up from her spot then went into the bedroom without saying goodbye to Ginny. They practically lived at each other's places and saw each other every day. The only time they were separated was when they were at work or asleep.

Hermione went through her drawers throwing and pulling clothes out randomly all over her room in search of her jeans. She was behind on laundry, but finally she found one of her pairs of jeans and slipped them on. She kept her sweater and scarf on; deciding to go as is. It wasn't a party or a big celebration; it was just Sunday dinner with the Weasleys.

Hermione walked over towards her mirror and brushed through her hair then braided it; she would do something with it tonight after she got back home. She put on ChapStick with a little mascara before running out towards the kitchen. She fed crooks in record time and walked out of her house with her purse and coat. Ginny was waiting outside, her Holyhead Harpies team jacket on.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"As much as I'll ever be," Hermione laughed and took her friend's hand. She held her wand in her coat pocket and Apparted them to the Burrow. The resounding _crack _surely alerted the whole tribe of Weasley's that they were here.

"Oh I'll never get used to that," Ginny exclaimed, and held onto Hermione's arm for support. "I remember now why I hate side-along apparition," she groaned. Hermione rubbed her friend's arm gingerly while helping her friend to the house. She had forgotten about her friends aversion to that, they hadn't apparted together for a long time. Normally Ginny came to the burrow before her so she never needed to do that.

"I'm really sorry Gin, next time you can go alone. It slipped my mind," Hermione grimaced, but Ginny shook her head and slowly stood up before they got to the door.

"I'm fine, don't sweat it. I just needed to right myself—there we go, let's go into the lion's den," Ginny teased her and Hermione pushed her back in a teasing manner before both girls walked into the house. There was no one in sight and not a peep of red hair anywhere; it was unusual for the Weasley house hold to be quiet.

"Where did your family go," Hermione whispered the question to Ginny.

Ginny stood in shock, "I have no idea, but could it be an after Christmas miracle?" Ginny said, but Hermione was quick to shoot her a look and elbow her side. Ginny teased her family relentlessly, but Hermione knew that deep down Ginny wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, you're here girls! You're early. The boys are off preparing, so it's just us," Molly said rounding the corner. Hermione smiled and greeted the witch happily; hugging her tight. Molly greeted them both and situated them inside of her small kitchen. Hermione was at the table peeling potatoes while Ginny was set up to cut up vegetables for the stew.

"Mum, Hermione here has just found out about Beltane and she had a few questions," Ginny smiled while Hermione concentrated on her potato peeling. She was always embarrassed to ask people things, she was called _the brightest witch of her age_ and she felt the need to prove it twenty-four seven.

"Of course, dear, what do you need help with?" Molly asked cheerily as she started to knead dough for bread.

"I don't understand who this Goddess is or who the Horned God is," Hermione said as quietly as possible, her embarrassment was showing. "I've not read about them anywhere even when I've looked up things about Avalon and Beltane. It just doesn't make a whole lot of sense on how they influence our magic so much," Hermione finished.

"Well the goddess is the mother of everything, even the Horned God. She created him and his job in life is to take care of his people and protect the forest. He was the protector of his people and had a way of wooing women. He was chosen out of them all to impregnate the goddess herself. Most women who are trying to conceive choose this night to try. He's the leader of the hunt, a warrior: if you wish to call him that," Molly said and waved her stirring spoon around as if she was only talking with her hands.

Hermione took it all in and started to understand better; she felt a strange connection to the story. Every time they talked about it wasn't enough for her.

"What about the goddess though, why does she take him into her bed, and what of our magic?" Hermione asked.

"He has become a man and she is rewarding him, it's connected to our magic because Merlin wished it. He was a follower of the old religion and he grew fond of the high priestess at the time. Viviane, she and him could have ruled the world but instead they kept it in balance for the mother goddess. We worship her on this night to unify ourselves with her and the old religion and in return we are granted the gift of magic," Molly smiled and sat down with the girls and let the pots simmer. Hermione understood slightly better than she had before but she made a mental note to talk to Narcissa.

"So we honor her and she lets us use our magic. That makes sense and we celebrate it by doing what she does every Beltane as a symbol of our loyalty," she tested out.

Molly nodded her head with approval, "there you go. Not so hard to understand, now is it?" she laughed. Hermione nodded her head and finished up the rest of the potatoes.

"I think it's lovely, we get to celebrate something new now and as adults. After the children go to bed is when the real party starts," Ginny smirked at Hermione.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, there will be no crude talk in this household," Molly snapped at her daughter who just snickered.

"Who's being crude mum? It's not us is it?" George asked and walked into the kitchen. Fred was close behind him. Hermione waved at them and soon Ron and Harry had joined them all in the small kitchen as well.

"Your sister here is explaining some things about Beltane dears, she just doesn't realize how improper her meanings are," Molly shot a glare at her daughter and Hermione laughed.

"Ah Beltane, do you remember George, how lovely that was? The hunt was spectacular that year," Fred laughed and pushed his brother.

"Oh it was wonderful; it's a shame that it wasn't good this year. You barely got your set of horns little brother. Harry here did better than you and he didn't even grow up with it!" Exclaimed Fred and Hermione watched them prod and tease Ron.

"It was a bad season" He muttered under his breath.

"Harry did you really do good? Oh I'm so proud darling. Ronald you will be fine, no one will know it's you anyway except the men and you can handle some light teasing. Now out with all of you. I have a lot more cooking to do!" Molly ushered them all out of her kitchen.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the stairs, "Come on you guys, we'll have a bit of a talk in my old room," she told Ron and Hermione and they followed her up the steps too her old room. It was still how it used to be and they settled on the ground next to her bed with a small table between them.

"So what are these horns for?" Ginny asked when they settled in. She radiated with excitement, Hermione thought it must be because this was something that they looked forward too. It was something that was like the muggle-equivalent of getting a driver's license or prom.

"Well, we can't say much but it's to symbolize that horned god guy," Ron groaned when Harry spoke, "Ron's just a bit upset because the stag that he hunted had small horns and it was the only one he could get," Harry chuckled and nudged his friend. Hermione felt a bit of sympathy for her friend but pushed it away after thinking of what he had said yesterday.

"So you wear horns on your head?" Hermione asked, it was a bit of a disgusting thought that they would have to wear a dead animal's horns on their head.

"We wear the skull in parts actually, Dad took us out this year and that was our mask and what we wear to Beltane at night. It's pretty old fashioned clothing that we're supposed to wear but it's about going back to your roots. We wear the animal skins as pants and make our mask out of the skull and horns. It's magically charmed to stay on and stay up right," Ron explained and reached under Ginny's bed and pulled out his deer skull.

"What is that doing under my bed!" she yelled.

"I was embarrassed and it kept looking at me," he admitted, "but it's magically charmed to feel like nothing, some blokes have huge antlers. You should have seen some of them," Ron sighed.

"Mine are pretty big," Harry teased and it made Hermione snort.

"Oh leave him alone, he's going to have to explain to his maiden why his horns are so tiny anyways," Hermione ribbed and lay down on her stomach.

"Oi, I resent that. What are you girls supposed to do anyway, it seems like you have no work to do. We've been preparing ever since last year," Ron asked.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "We make dresses and we have a lot of potions to brew if you must know. Don't forget we're the ones who go daisy picking and make most of the wine and food," Ginny pointed out.

"Is Mrs. Malfoy helping you," Harry asked.

"Yeah, she said that she would step in for me since she doesn't have a daughter of her own. It was really sweet and she said she would explain things better tomorrow. She wants me to be involved with all of the setting up as well so I can really get a firm grasp on what it means," Hermione said excitedly. It was the first time she heard herself sound excited for this.

"That's wonderful! I'm glad she's helping, even if it is Malfoys mum. I've seen him and his dad on the hunting grounds. He's like a drill sergeant, I'm glad Arthur is pretty lenient with us," Harry laughed and Ron nodded along.

"Oh, maybe dad needs to be stricter with you both. I'll be sure to let him know," Ginny responded.

"No way, you should see the things that Malfoy has to do. His father makes him do running exercises through the forest and they practice archery almost every day I hear. He also makes him run around shoeless through the forest and sets up traps for him. He's bloody mad if you ask me," Ron scowled.

"You do realize that everyone is bare foot for this so he's toughening up his feet, you might want to try that," Ginny laughed at her brother.

"Narcissa just like's to have traditions, she was really excited about this one. It's nothing bad that they want to do things properly Ron," Hermione huffed.

"Yeah well as long as I don't have to do it then I'm fine," He replied.

"You don't like to do anything more than you have to though mate, you've got to admit that," Harry added in.

The group stayed like that for a while, the tension from earlier was fine and Hermione was able to laugh and joke around with her friends once again. She was excited by it all now and even as much as she was nervous; she became giddy with excitement when talking about it.

"Boys, Girls, it's time to come down! Hermione you have a letter here as well but the owl won't drop it!" Molly called up from the bottom of the steps. Everyone sprinted to the doors and they sounded like a herd of elephants running down the steps.

"A letter?" Hermione questioned and looked around for the owl.

"Yes dear, he's in the kitchen. Run a long and come straight back we don't want dinner to get cold and the twins actually washed their hands this time," Molly smiled and pushed her towards the kitchen. Hermione went inside and saw Bubo Bubo standing the window sill. The letter was tight in his mouth and if Hermione wasn't crazy she would have thought the owl looked relieved to see her.

"Oh come here Bubo," she said softly and coaxed the owl inside. He flew to her instantly and dropped the letter in her hand, staying on her arm.

She opened it gently as the owl made its way up to her shoulder, as if he wanted to read it over her shoulder.

_Granger, _

_Mother has requested that I tell you our floo will be open tomorrow morning at eight sharp. You should feel free to come then but if you want to sleep in you can come later but no later than ten. Something about the holiday, it needs preparation. Granger, she's excited, more so than I've seen these past couple of years and I'd hate to see her disappointed. If you tell anyone that I actually suggested you come here I'll deny it. _

_D.M_

"Well your owner was very nice, here let me get you some owl treats Bubo," Hermione baby talked the owl and quickly gave him his treats and sent him on his way. She shoved the letter into her purse and went back out to the dinner table: all eyes on here.

"Is everything alright dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes, It was just from the Malfoys, Narcissa is expecting me tomorrow," Hermione said politely and took her seat next to Ginny and Harry.

"How are they Hermione? I haven't seen Lucius at the Ministry for quite some time." Arthur asked cordially. There was no mistake that Arthur and Lucius butted heads on everything considering that Arthur was fascinated with muggles. Hermione believed that Arthur always had the better head on his shoulders and would be cordial unless provoked unlike his sons who got their temperament from Molly.

"He's doing well I hear, him and Malfoy are running their company together and I hear that they are very busy. I know his work as a curse breaker is still important though. The minister must have given him some time off," she replied and started to put food on her plate. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she started to eat some of the turkey that Molly had cooked.

Ron snorted at that ", yeah probably permanently," he laughed then shut up when Hermione shot him a warning glare.

Molly quickly intervened, "so dear, will you be needing anything, a mentor maybe for Beltane?" Molly asked quickly.

"Oh no, Narcissa has asked to be the stand in matriarch for me, but thank you for asking. I know she doesn't have any daughter and I think it would be great for both of us," Hermione smiled and took a sip of the butterbeer she got.

"Oh, Narcissa got to you first I see, shame. I will still help of course—anything that you need dear, you can always ask me," Molly threw in, and Hermione could feel part of her anger because her husband and Lucius disliked each other. She and Narcissa disliked each other as well and maybe Molly more than Narcissa from what Hermione had gathered.

"I appreciate that—"

_Aroo_

Hermione's head snapped towards the window when the noise happened again, a wolf had never been close to the burrow before. "—what was that?" She asked.

_Aroo_

"Love we need to cut this short, boys go get your gear and we need to be off," Arthur said shortly, and kissed Molly's cheek before walking out of the front door. Hermione got up and walked over towards the window and peeked out. The forest trees rustled and she saw some bushes shake, she could have sworn she saw a wolf patronus. She walked back and sat down on the bench. Harry and Ron had already left with Arthur and it was just the twins left.

"What was that all about?" Ginny questioned.

George and Fred shared a look before George spoke, "we have to go when the Goddess's pet calls, it means it's time to practice the hunt. She's sent targets out and it's our job to follow her commands. It's only for the month before Beltane. It's her hell hound: he's like her sign of saying she's friends with death essentially," George explained, and took a big bite of his food. Hermione was right, the Weasleys really could eat.

She watched as the family continued to dine together, and she wondered why she felt like an outside here. She had grown up here with them as well as befriended them. Molly approached her a few times about the subject of her and Ron during the dinner but Hermione laughed them off. She felt like a foreigner for the first time in a long time. It didn't sit well with her and after dinner she disapparated back to her flat without Ginny.

She just wanted to be home, but even the empty flat she didn't feel like home.

**/Thank you for the support! Thank you to the Reviewers and for those who PM'ed me and asked questions. **

**This is an AU; the war has not happened however there are some events that have still occurred because I believe no matter what some things are just meant to happen. Throughout the chapters she will be revealing more about school and things that happened. Also those who left me constructive criticism, thank you so much because I want to improve.**


	3. III

**Beltane Night**  
><em>III: Lore<em>

"Narcissa I don't know how you can stand there like you aren't freezing!" exclaimed Hermione. She had decided that instead of using the floo she would apparate near the house and walk. She realized now, and berated herself in her head, that it was a bad idea to want to walk through the snow. The idea had been romanticized because of her love of snow and the winter holidays.

The snow was melting through this month and she was getting less time to admire it, and now it had been reduced to puddles and mud. Narcissa was on the other side of the Malfoy gate, opening it up for Hermione.

"Years of practice dear, now do you see why I opened up the floo?" Narcissa chided. She opened up the large gates and Hermione stepped inside shivering. Hermione quickly took the arm of Narcissa and they both walked towards the house.

"I see, I'll have to listen to you more often," Hermione conceded.

"That's all I'm asking," Narcissa smirked.

They walked inside the house and Mitzi, the house elf, was already there to take Hermione's coat and gloves. The whole house was warm and welcoming compared to the last time she had been there. Narcissa had taken it upon herself to create a warmer environment than the previous Malfoy generation that lived there, although she kept it traditional to the outside press who could be lurking about.

"Missus would you like something?" Mitzi asked with a meek voice. Mitzi was by far the quietest house elf that Hermione had come across; she was demure and overly polite, even for a house elf. Hermione also found out that Mitzi loved to wear false eyelashes. Narcissa and Hermione had bought her enough pairs to last her two life times and more. Hermione didn't understand the draw to them but Mitzi claimed they made her feel beautiful, so that was reason enough for her.

The Malfoy men really didn't understand it and when Mitzi first came around Lucius made her cry, and Hermione had ended up yelling at him. She took the tea, that Mitzi brought, and dumped it into the fire; so Lucius was unable to enjoy a thing after that. When Draco openly laughed she hexed him off of his couch.

"If you could Mitzi, a cup of hot cocoa, please?" Hermione asked. She rubbed her hands together and placed them against her stomach for warmth. Narcissa only clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at Hermione, amused at her mannerisms.

"Make that two Mitzi," Narcissa said, and motioned for Hermione to follow her towards her wing of the house. If there was one thing that Hermione admired about the Manor was how organized the house was; not to mention the sheer size of the library.

Hermione smiled and re-wrapped her scarf around her neck while following Narcissa towards her private wing. Hermione had been there quite a few times with the witch, it was where they were able to have absolute silence and girl time. Hermione had often found herself flooing to Narcissa's study there after a terrible day at Hogwarts, but only when she could not go see McGonagall. Minerva had allowed this only after having a long talk with the Lady Malfoy.

"What are we working on today, boss?" Hermione joked.

"Today we are going to be brewing a few potions, and I'm going to teach you what body oils and lotions that you will need to use. I'll keep everything here of course, since I'm going to try and persuade you to spend your Beltane month here," she replied cheekily. Hermione loved staying with Narcissa, but that would mean almost half a month of putting up with her husband and son. Although, she had done it before as a child and they were far worse then.

"We shall see, but what are these potions?" Hermione questioned as they started to walk past the family study. It was the one room in the house that held no wards and everyone was welcomed inside; much like the drawing room.

Lucius was inside with Draco, and they seemed to be arguing about something from where she stood. Draco picked up a deer skull from the table and clutched it in his hands, making Hermione gasp lightly; it caught their attention immediately. Narcissa stopped and turned around promptly to peer inside at what her boys were doing, and it resulted in her clicking her tongue again; it created a _tsk_ sound.

"Oh wow," Hermione blurted out without thinking. Draco became flustered and quickly put his deer skull down in surprise, but Lucius stepped over towards the door; effectively blocking him from view.

"Ladies, what a lovely surprise," He said politely. He smirked when he looked over Hermione and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Yes, it is. Be good dear," Narcissa spoke lovingly towards her husband and caressed his cheek before walking away from the door of the study. Hermione still stood in shock, even after Lucius had shut the door to the study. She stared at the door for a few moments before bolting down the hall towards Narcissa who had kept her pace up.

"You were not supposed to see that, it's unfortunate, but it's nothing too terrible. The men are far more secretive about their rituals then us. Lucius has a strange way of showing approval," Narcissa mused, and pushed open the large doors to her wing of the house. Hermione stayed on her heels as they rounded the corner and towards her personal study.

"Showing approval?" Hermione questioned and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Draco has been one of the few men who have been taking this seriously and the fact that you seemed so entranced by the deer skull is approval. The fact that Lucius even acknowledged us was his way of saying that he's proud of Draco, and his accomplishment," Narcissa dismissed it with a wave of her hand and brought Hermione over to her vanity.

Hermione sat down lightly and stared at her own reflection. She had started to look her age the past couple of years and she was finally looking like a young woman. Narcissa stood behind her and clicked her fingers together; a few drawers opened and revealed her personal stock of hair brushes and glamour potions.

"Why did Mal—Draco, seem embarrassed then?" Hermione asked, his name feeling foreign on her tongue.

"He's a boy, I don't know why he does half of the things he does, but you were staring dear; quite blatantly at that. It's just considered slightly inappropriate before Beltane to see their mask, but don't fret because it's already forgotten," Narcissa told her gently, and started to apply a few glamour charms to Hermione's hair. She then picked up an older looking silver vanity brush and gently began to brush Hermione's hair. Hermione's head was still reeling from the fact that Lucius was playing '_my horse is bigger than yours'_ with no other competitor in sight.

Mitzi popped into the study with two hot chocolates and placed them down on Narcissa's stand that was next to the vanity. They thanked the little house elf and she apparted from the room after asking if they needed anything else.

"My mother used to do this or me when I was little," Hermione recalled fondly and watched Narcissa as she worked the brush through her hair. A small smile spread on her lips and she stopped her brushing for a moment before regaining her composure and Hermione felt her begin to brush again, it was untangling and softening her hair.

She pulled Hermione's hair back and played with it gently, Hermione saw her face deep in contemplation, "You know that I never had a daughter. I'd like to imagine though if she was alive—that she would be like—well like you," Narcissa whispered. Narcissa's hands squeezed Hermione's shoulders fondly.

"Thank you, I know that you're not, but if there was anyone who could help fill the void—it's you—it's been you," Hermione finished and beamed up at the woman. They acknowledged each other's losses. Narcissa had stray tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She parted and played with Hermione's hair while trying to regain her composure. Hermione knew it was hard for her to only have one child. They had discussed it before, she worshiped her son and the ground he walked on and prayed for another child to give him a sibling. Every pregnancy after was a miscarriage and her heart couldn't bear it.

Hermione gently moved her hand up to Narcissa's and squeezed it; her hand trapped Narcissa's against her shoulder. Narcissa looked down and for a moment Hermione saw her inner-wall fall. She leaned down and hugged Hermione's head to her chest.

She barely saw Narcissa without the Lady Malfoy mask plastered on her face; even though she was genuine with Hermione, she had kept this façade of a woman up. The world thought of her as cold and unfeeling, but she knew better than everyone else. She had seen the woman love, cry, laugh, and feel every other human emotion through their time of being friends.

Hermione felt Narcissa's lips against her hair. "Cissa," Hermione breathed out.

"Oh, look at us! We're being silly; we have so much work to do. Your hair looks beautiful, don't you think?" Narcissa quickly said and pulled away from her. Hermione watched her smooth out her dress robes and fix up her hair nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Hermione turned towards the mirror on the vanity and admired her own hair. She thought Narcissa was a magician when it came to hair; she was always able to calm Hermione's hair and make it look beautiful.

"You did it again, you're officially the hair tamer of the century," Hermione smiled at her and ran her fingers through her now silky curly hair.

She was amazed by Narcissa's talent, she was a fierce woman who went after what she wanted, and she admired her for that. She also played her part well for society and their standards for her. Hermione knew that Narcissa still held prejudice's towards Muggle-born people and even half-bloods. She had always wondered why Narcissa had chosen to talk to her that day as a child, much less invite her to shop with her.

It had been on Hermione's mind through the years, but she never dare ask. She had been witness to her vicious streak and prejudice's against half-bloods. She also knew of their strong dislike for what the family referred to as blood-traitors. However, in the presence of Hermione all of it was pushed aside and Narcissa never commented.

She knew of how her friend's felt about this, and Harry and Ron had coaxed Narcissa into a fight time and time again. Lucius had started fights with them on his own; even while they were only twelve year's old. Harry in retaliation once set their house elf, Dobby, free in their second year.

She had seen the distain that Narcissa had for those who were lower class, the Malfoy's only had the best. There was nothing that they couldn't afford and Cissa prided herself on having the best, and then being able to flaunt it. She was sophisticated and witty and loved fiercely but to the world she showed a hard cold mask that every Lady Malfoy would show.

~o~

_"Harry, I know you don't like her. I'm not asking you to—don't you think I know that they still hate Muggle-borns?" Hermione whispered fiercely to her twelve year old companion. _

_Harry and she were walking through the hallways, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and now a monster was coming after all of the Muggle-borns in the school. Harry refused to let her walk anywhere a lone and she insisted on still doing research. _

_"I still believe Malfoy could be the Heir and you know it, He's called you a Mudblood! He and his father are no different than Voldemort himself with their ideas. I know you like Mrs. Malfoy, but come on—what if it's just a ruse," Harry insisted. _

_"If she wanted me gone she could have done that long ago, you don't know her like I do," Hermione defended. _

_They walked through the halls until Hermione stopped in her tracks. The Malfoy family was there talking to Draco. The sneer on his face was evident when he turned his head to see Hermione and Harry standing in the hall._

_"Well, isn't this a surprise," Lucius drawled. _

_"Yes, isn't it? Still terrorizing house elves?" Harry retorted. Hermione elbowed him slightly but she couldn't say much. Dobby was still under the Malfoy rule. She knew Harry had a plan to get him away but nothing could be done until they found out what was going on with the Chamber of Secrets. _

_"Yes, I'm making them do their job. Draco here tells me that there has been some commotion in the castle," Lucius hissed. Hermione quickly stood in front of Harry and cleared her throat. _

_"It seems the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and something in it is going after all Muggle-borns," Hermione replied coolly. _

_"Oh dear, I'm going to go speak to McGonagall. She cannot expect you to be walking around here," Narcissa stepped in. _

_"I'm fine Narcissa, I'm actually doing research. It would appear whoever opened it did not know how to keep their hands clean," Hermione replied. She kept her face up and was watching Lucius and Draco for any signs that they knew something and just as she had figured, nothing happened. _

_"Know anything about that Malfoy?" Harry asked the young boy. _

_"Why would I know anything about that Potter, just because you and your Mudblood are being targeted doesn't mean I did anything," Draco spat. _

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa scolded. _

_"No need to worry, this—Mudblood is going to find the Heir of Slytherin. They're going to be going to Azkaban to receive the kiss, so I'm sure the Dementors will be happy to have someone in their jail to terrorize," Hermione stated. _

_Narcissa looked at her with concern and Lucius just scowled. "Don't you think that is a bit too advanced dear?" Narcissa stated slowly. _

_"Mione here can do anything, She's the only reason that your" –Harry looked to Lucius and narrowed his eyes—"coward is dead now; he isn't coming back. She is the most advanced in magic here, and I hear she's even ahead of your son," Harry kept his eyes on Lucius the entire time. _

_"We have worked to do now, but It was a pleasure to see you again Cissa; I'll owl you later," Hermione smiled up at the older witch and took Harry by his cloak; she pulled him past the Malfoys and around the corner. _

_~o~_

_She couldn't move or see, though she could feel her eyes open. Warm hands engulfed her cold one, and Hermione could feel her arm out stretched but nothing heavy in it anymore. She wondered where her hand mirror was; those beastly yellow eyes staring at her. _

_"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened. I know who did it and I can't stop it. You don't deserve this. I'll try: oh, I'll try harder," she heard a small hoarse voice; it sounded like it was coming through a fog. _

_~o~_

_She was okay to move now, and the basilisk was defeated by Harry. Madam Pomfrey said she was going to be able to go to the ending ceremony, but unfortunately their ending tests were cancelled. She walked through the halls of the castle and when she arrived at the great hall she took a deep breath; she stood at the door and observed the hall._

_Whispers went through the great hall and finally she located Harry and Ron in the crowd of Gryffindors. She took off in a full sprint towards them and pulled Harry in her arms, hugging him tight. She was home. Hermione pulled away and went to hug Ron, but quickly she pulled away and stuck her hand out instead for him to shake. _

_"It's good to have you back," Ron mumbled. _

_"It's good to be back," she smiled and looked around the room. Malfoy was smirking at her, and he tipped his head slightly before she turned her whole body and sat down in her seat. She knew it was his mother who had stayed at night in her hospital room. _

_~o~_

Narcissa Malfoy's presence commanded respect and her last name struck fear into wizard's and witch's hearts. Although, behind closed doors, she used to play with her child on the floor in the ballroom and bake at her leisure. She baked cakes and any other pastry that she found a recipe for; she once made Hermione's birthday cake. She couldn't cook a proper meal to save her life but she could out bake even the best in England.

She had quirks, like any other person, that Hermione noticed right away. She would never eat before her husband and on days that it rained she would clutch the locket that was around her neck tighter than anything else. The locket stayed inside of her dress robes and only was placed on top during special occasions.

"Now, before we get brewing, what questions do you have? I know you were at the Weasleys yesterday and I find myself believing that they most likely gave you the wrong information at some point," Narcissa scoffed and sat down on a stool near the vanity.

Hermione scrunched up her face thinking, there wasn't anything that she really needed to know exact she didn't understand the history of the Goddess. "I don't understand Avalon or this whole Mother Goddess thing," Hermione admitted.

"I figured. Now, long ago we, as a people, were related to Avalon. Merlin being one of the first few wizards and he was partners with Viviane. Are you familiar with the Arthurian legend?" Narcissa questioned before she went any further.

"Yes, It's actually my favorite," Hermione confessed.

"Well, then you should be aware of Avalon because that's where Excalibur came from or…" Narcissa smirked and waited for Hermione's face to change into a knowing realization.

Hermione spoke slowly, "the sword of Gryffindor, it comes to us who are in need; that makes no sense though. The sword of Gryffindor was made from the Goblin King only a thousand years ago, but King Arthur—"

Narcissa finished for her, "—died around the early 500's and the sword went back to Avalon. The material was given to the Goblin King as a sign of good faith and the Lady of the Lake knew that Godric Gryffindor was looking to have a sword made. The fact that your friend—Mr. _Potter, _used it to kill a Basilisk only made it stronger," Narcissa said slowly.

"That's why it appears to people in need, and only a true Gryffindor may hold the sword. It's just like Arthur being the only one to hold Excalibur," Hermione said slowly. Everything was slowly coming together for her.

"No one told you that bit, but I'd imagine that they would all be so proud that Gryffindor has the sword that was given to Arthur by Merlin and Avalon. Instead, it seems to be buried under all of that so called courage. Now, the Mother Goddess is much like the Muggle Mother Nature, or at least that's what _Muggles_ now call her. She is the reason everything exists on this earth, but they replaced her with that Christian god; it's quite distasteful if you ask me. However, she has shown her face as the Mother Mary in that religion. We will never be without her in any religion because she simply takes different forms and adapt," Narcissa replied.

"She's responsible for everything, so she's the original god. If she's so powerful why not just show that she is the only goddess?" Hermione questioned.

"Good question, but she is not all powerful; she does have some power though. She is not here to be a god but to keep everything in balance. She balances good and evil, death and rebirth. She is known to be associated with the predator and the prey; wolf and stag, respectively. Without her we would be desensitized to the chaos that would ensue," Narcissa smiled and crossed her legs elegantly.

"She's not here to play god but to make sure our lives are balanced, so that one thing does not happen more than the other. She's friends with both life and death and what about the Lady of the Lake?" Hermione was now fascinated by this; learning was truly her calling. Something she had once been so familiar with, learning about King Arthur, was now part of her actual life.

"There is still a lady of the lake; she's High Priestess of Avalon and she will be at the party to oversee the new initiates. She normally comes around every five years or so, but just to make sure things are kept her way; her ward comes every year.

"Now, the Horned God is her lover and he proves himself to be a worthy man. The Goddess taking him to her bed doesn't make him a man, but what he does before that is what proves his masculinity. It is not some reward that he gets to lay with her, but a privilege," Narcissa said the last part curtly.

Hermione had moved her body so that she was now facing Narcissa fully and was leaning towards her. Her elbows resting on her knee's as she kept her head in the palms of her hands. "Our magic comes from Merlin and Avalon, so we celebrate its creator?" Hermione asked.

"Our magic is the product of Merlin's love for a woman. She died in his arms out on the lake and because of the magic that had been sitting in her blood, their love activated it, she became the first Lady of the Lake and the Goddess formed Avalon. As a result, the first lady of Avalon, his lover, gave Merlin the gift of magic and to repay the Lady of Avalon, we celebrate," Narcissa concluded and smiled. Hermione was fascinated and her eyes were wide.

"That's beautiful; oh my…"Hermione now understood why Harry had his scar on his forehead. His mother's love for him, it was something stronger than Voldemort could ever know. She feared him coming back, but she knew that love could win anything. After all, it was the creator of all magic. She went quiet for a few moments and let her mind drift to everything.

Love was the reason Harry said he was able to get away from death eaters in their fourth year. He had gone into the triwizard tournament. They wanted his blood to bring back Voldemort but his quick escape due to his parent's souls coming back, or so he claimed, but now she knew the truth. They had given their love even in death.

It made more sense to her why the death eaters wanted his blood now, and how he had been escaping from them at every turn. In her heart she feared that love may never be enough to keep him safe for long, especially now that the Death Eaters had been without their leader for so long.

"What is the garment that I'm supposed to wear?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"Oh, that? It's more of a bonding between a parent and child, and for women I am to make you a morning and night dress. It's something to show our connection and bond. You then wear it every year after, it shows your roots and where you come from. Many do not hand make the morning dress like they used to but we're Malfoys, and as far as I am concerned you're under my Matriarchy for this, so you shall dress like one," Narcissa said.

"Oh, well I guess that make sense then," Hermione said and shifted in her seat.

"As soon as I get your measurements when we get the material you'll see it'll all work out nicely," Narcissa said before promptly standing up and calling for Mitzi. Hermione then turned and looked at herself again in the mirror again to admire her hair. She also admired the brush that Narcissa had, it was silver and vintage; it was beautiful.

With a pop the elf had come back into the room with a large table with a few cauldrons and all off the ingredients. Hermione stood up and walked over to the table; she started to sort through the ingredients.

"Now, I'm going to show you how to brew this and what the ingredients are used for," Narcissa said and rolled up her sleeves before pulling one of the taller cauldrons over to her side.

"Hand me the Dragon's blood; that's just a combining agent and a base. Along with the rose water please, that is to keep it smelling lovely and it's just darling to bathe in," Narcissa said and held out her hand. Hermione handed her both ingredients and watched as they went into the cauldron.

"Do we really have to put in ashwinder eggs? That's an ingredient to Amortentia?" Hermione said concerned.

"It only gives off an amazing aroma, dear; I assure you that no one will fall in false love with you. It gives you amazing skin though and a lovely glow. You would look radiant with a bit of it in this potion," Narcissa promised.

"Alright," Hermione trusted her and hesitantly handed over two ashwinder eggs. She watched as Narcissa dropped the two frozen eggs inside the cauldron and it started to turn from a violent red to an orange. It almost looked as if it had caught fire.

"Hand the powdered moonstone and unicorn tears please. The moonstone is for the powers that moon has over magic and the unicorn tears for purity. They're normally associated with virgins and your skin is fairly pale so it'll give a little colour to your cheeks," Narcissa commented and sprinkled in the moonstone and put in two drops of unicorn tears.

"How long does this have to brew?" Hermione questioned. She had never heard about this specific potion in a textbook, but then again she assumed it was part of the unwritten rule not to document anything.

"Only a week, so it'll be done before Beltane. However the longer we let it sit the more effective it is, this is just to attract your stag. It only will affect one man there. Most women, at least women who know what they are doing, will be wearing this and it will only affect one man. He's your destined Beltane stag. They will even be attracted to you during the day time, but are not allowed to show more interest in you until after the masks are on at night fall," Narcissa revealed.

"Oh, wow, so they can't even go 'I like your perfume' then," Hermione thought that the whole holiday was so elaborate.

"Precisely, it's supposed to be secretive. We have been allowed to evolve past that past by no masks during the day, but we have to have more composure. You'll learn to like it, but now it's time for the Lavender flowers. This is symbolizing your devotion to the Goddess and your stag's new devotion to you. Oh, and grab the peppermint. Your skin will feel fresher with it," Narcissa said motioning towards the two containers in front of her. Hermione lifted them up and examined them before she gave the lavender flower container to Narcissa, and then she smelled the peppermint one experimentally.

"Are you sure you are not in the beauty industry?" Hermione teased.

"I am sure. Lastly the rose petals and morning dew," Narcissa gave the rose petals to Hermione and put one drop of morning dew in.

"How many do I put in?" Hermione asked.

"Nine of them," Hermione heard and she dropped a rose petal one at a time until all nine were inside. The potion started to swirl on its own and she watched as it changed from a bright pink to a Slytherin Green and then Gryffindor Red and settled there, bubbling occasionally.

"Perfect!" Narcissa cried and stirred it a few times before putting the lid on top of it to allow it to simmer.

"So we let it simmer and merry for a week," Hermione stated and stretched. She never would have thought learning something would become so tiring.

Narcissa took Hermione's hand and pulled her over to the couch that was in her study and cleared her throat, "Now dear, I know this is a tradition for pure-bloods for their coming of age, normally they are virgins. May I ask if you are?" Narcissa asked delicately.

Hermione's face heated up and she nodded her head, "Ginny and I talked about this. I'm aware of what it is," Hermione said quickly. She didn't know how she felt about talking about _that _with her. They were close but they had never had a conversation like that. When she went through puberty she had Narcissa and McGonagall's help with things but they didn't speak of that. She couldn't believe that she was talking to Draco Malfoy's mum about her virginity status.

"Good, that's good you have someone to talk to. Now you know if you have any questions about this, you can ask me. I know you're old enough though to know things, I may be older, but I remember when I was your age," she laughed lightly. Her laugh was like small bells to Hermione. "Are you comfortable going through with this tradition?" Narcissa questioned.

Hermione sat there for a few moments, was she really okay? "Hogwarts has always been my home, and I never felt at home in the muggle world. I was different and I was an outcast. I don't want to be an outcast here. I want to do things that I would have done if I was born here. This is my home, and these are my people; this is my tradition now," She said decidedly and she meant it. She felt that meaning to the core of her bones even.

"Then it's settled. We should go grab the boys for dinner. I'm sure they're famished and Lucius is probably driving Draco mad with training in the rain," Narcissa laughed and they both walked through the manor; out towards the gardens. How Narcissa had managed to keep her gardens spotless was beyond Hermione. Narcissa didn't use magic to maintain them or gardeners; she told Hermione she felt it relaxed her and did them all by hand.

The women stood in the doorway of the sunroom, it lead off of the porch to the Malfoy's back yard where the men were practicing. Lucius was having Malfoy practice in the rain, his bow never faltered and she watched him hit his target three times. It was a bull's-eye all three times and she felt uncomfortable invading their privacy.

"Boys! It's time to come in for dinner, Mitzi and the others are making your favorite Lucius, so give your son a break," Narcissa called out through the doorway. Both of them dropped their weapons and straightened up before walking into the house. They dragged mud and the dampness through the sun room; Hermione stifled a laugh when Narcissa smacked them both on the arms.

"What now, Cissa? Did you expect a drying spell out in the rain?" Lucius quipped.

"No, but you could have manners not to come all the way in. Now our carpet is dirty," She clicked her tongue and Hermione watched her stare at the floor in concentration.

"Mother, its fine because we do have help, or has Granger here persuaded you otherwise?" Malfoy asked. He performed a quick drying spell and Hermione rolled her eyes at him; he was still a stubborn prat.

"I know we have house elves, but still it was an antique and I don't know if magic can even get out some of these stains," she chided and kissed her son's head before shooing both her husband and son towards the small table in the sun room. It was just big enough for five or so people. Narcissa and Hermione often took tea in the sunroom when no one was home and they had no place to be, she would have the house elves open the windows and the breeze would come in with the fresh smell of flowers. They all sat down, but Hermione begrudgingly had to sit next to Draco.

"Now, how have things been going my love?" Narcissa directed the conversation to Draco while the house elves started to serve dinner. Hermione lowly whispered a small thank you to each of them which made all of them smile and reply with a pipsqueak _'you're welcome'_. It made her smile and she listened in on the Malfoy's conversations like she always did.

She rarely had anything to contribute, but they mostly talked about their social elite group. She did always get the gossip that Narcissa and Lucius had to share, but that never was anything she would normally bother with. Most of the times she would end up going home to tell Ginny all about it so they could make fun of the social elite on their own terms.

"So Ms. Granger, do you have any traditions such as Beltane in the—Muggle culture?" He questioned lightly. She took a quick sip of her tea and put it down then looked at the other two Malfoys. Draco looked utterly bored and Narcissa was more than interested like always.

"Oh, well I guess you could relate it to Muggle prom in um— some aspects. Muggles get all dressed up and they go dancing to celebrate the end of their schooling—it's a lot like the Yule Ball. Then they normally have certain traditions, but instead of the woods; it's the car," Hermione bit her lip and quickly took a sip of her tea again.

"The car? How atrocious, who would even…" Narcissa said appalled. Draco was laughing and had to put down his drink at his mother's reaction, Hermione didn't know if he was choking or laughing.

"What do you mean Cissa, if I do recall during Hogwarts there were certain wonderful things that happened in carriages…" Lucius said.

"Lucius don't bring that up during dinner," Narcissa hissed.

"Okay, no more talking about your love life, some of us _are_ eating," Draco groaned and covered his face with one hand.

"I think it's lovely that your parent's are still very much in love. Many aren't so fortunate to have found a friend that they can still feel the same thing with," Hermione replied. She genuinely believed that it was sweet despite the fact that Lucius was about as cuddly as a venomous snake.

"See, you're lucky Draco," Narcissa insisted, "Now it's like this Muggle prom you say?"

Hermione nodded her head and wiped her mouth, "well yes, I mean the whole thing caught me off guard, I've never read about it anywhere."

"You always had your nose in a book so that surprises me Granger, I'm sure there are plenty of them out there, that refer to the holiday. You always had your nose in a book, and I swear if it wasn't for you reading the potions books in advance and actually knowing what you were doing you would have given Snape a heart attack," Malfoy commented.

"I did not always have my nose in a book thank you very much, I was just always busy, you don't understand how hard it is to always be the one who thinks of the plans and get their homework done on time," Hermione said.

"No, I strictly remember you always being in the library when you weren't with Potter and Weaslebee. You would go into the corner of the room and make some nest like thing filled with just you and books, and then sit there for hours doing your homework," Malfoy told her. Hermione's eyebrows rose and shock overcame her face.

"You remember what I did in the library?" Hermione didn't have an argumentative tone now but rather one with fascination.

Malfoy looked flustered for a moment and glared at her quickly, "you called me beautiful, were even," he said coolly and looked away from her.

"You two bicker more than your father and I do Draco," Narcissa sighed.

"We don't bicker," both of them said at the same time.

"Cissa, when do they not? It's best to ignore them or get ear plugs. I'm not sure why we should have to listen to them arguing over nothing," Lucius drawled.

"Well get used to it, because I'm making Hermione stay here until Beltane is over. She should have all of the experiences of the other girls," Narcissa said with authority.

"Is that so?" Lucius looked over at his wife quickly. Hermione didn't know if she wanted to stay here because she would end up fighting with Draco every day, and even though Lucius was now cordial with her they still got into small fights.

"Yes, she is; right dear?" Narcissa cocked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked at Hermione for confirmation.

"If it pleases you Cissa," She mumbled.

"I cannot hear you," Narcissa smiled.

"If it pleases you," Hermione said louder and fiddled with her scarf that hung loosely around her neck. She was going to be in for a long few weeks.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful," Draco said sarcastically.

"You know, you two should be more appreciative of this circumstance. How many can say that they are able to help with Beltane? Even if it means you two are in the same house. You know Lucius and I conceived Draco on Beltane, so it may be why he's so emotional sometimes; he's my sweet merry-begot," she smiled at him and reached over the table to flip some of his hair from his eyes.

"That is way more than I needed to know, ever," Draco shuddered.

"Yes, he is rather emotional," Hermione teased, "what is a merry-begot?" Hermione asked.

"It means a child of the gods, it's a term for all children who are conceived during Beltane," Lucius answered her this time.

"There you go Granger, you always think I'm so pompous but really it's true. I'm the Goddess's gift to the world," he smirked.

"You may be a child of the gods but you're still a pompous arse," Hermione smiled.

"—and now you're the know-it-all who doesn't know it all," Draco replied.

"After this I will still know it all because now I know about Beltane, and any other lame come backs you'd like to come up with? I'm supposed to be in bed at a certain time, but I can open up my schedule," Hermione replied with the smile still on her face.

If there was one thing she didn't miss, was having to deal with him for most of the day. Although, she did enjoy arguing with him to a point; she couldn't ever argue with Harry or Ron the way she could with Malfoy. He was intelligent, second in the class to her, and it kept her on her toes and helped her grow because it forced her to improve her argument.

"Enough you two, it's like reprimanding children," Lucius said massaging his temple.

Hermione smirked and stuck her tongue out at Draco who sat up in his chair in shock and motioned to his mother and father.

"Didn't see a thing," Narcissa teased.

"So you two met during Beltane?" Hermione asked; changing the subject.

"We had an arranged marriage, but we knew each other during Hogwarts and we were not each other's biggest fans. I was dealing with my sister's marriage to Rudolphus and her—well her erratic behavior and Lucius was quick to remind me it was not my place because of our blood status. Family meant and mean's everything to me so I actually hexed him. Our years at Hogwarts weren't as spectacular after that knowing that we would have to get married. Although, we did have a few run-ins at the um," Narcissa this time blushed and Hermione thought it was sweet.

"The dances, and then during Beltane we found each other through the crowd and as they say the rest is history," Lucius smirked and Narcissa leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek. Hermione saw their hands intertwine with each other's on the table.

"Are the Weasley's story like yours," Hermione asked fascinated.

"Oh, this is a story," Lucius chuckled.

"Oh, well let's all retire to the drawing room. It really is a story, and one that we are not allowed to share lightly," Narcissa grimaced and stood up from her seat. Draco only groaned and got up with everyone else who walked the short distance to the drawing room.

Hermione sat on the love seat in the room while Lucius sat at his chair near the fire, his two hound's one on either side. They were guard dogs of the Manor; Narcissa told me that he named them Brutus and Creaser. They only answered to him and rarely took a second glance at anyone else. Draco took up residence on the couch and Narcissa sat near her husband.

"Now, the Weasley's are, as much as it pains me to say it, a pure blood family. She and Arthur met during their years at Hogwarts and they did fall in love. They were then arranged to be married, you see Arthur's mother was a Black so unfortunately they are distant, very distant, relatives. Much like your lovely Potter," Narcissa spoke calmly.

"You make it seem that it was so bad," Hermione laughed.

"They did not end up together on Beltane night, their eldest Bill is a merry-begot. They both knew of it and married quickly right after, so no one would question them. No one speaks of it and he has inherited the Weasley red hair so no one suspected. However he has not shown up on our tree, indicating he has no black blood flowing through him. We do not speak of it, out of common courtesy though," Narcissa said quickly.

"Oh, do the others know?" Hermione didn't know what to make of that, that seemed horrible to know that one of your children are not yours.

"No, and it must remain that way. Bill himself does not know that Arthur is not really his father," Narcissa told her calmly.

"At least they love each other; they are good people, as much as I know you aren't fond of them. They're all good people and I'm glad that even you won't berate them for that. Thank you," Hermione said slowly.

"We may not like them but it is impolite," Lucius replied. He was swirling firewhiskey in his jar. Hermione loved the Weasley's like her own family, she may not like Molly's match making skills but she was like her own mother.

After Arthur was attacked fifth year she was frantic to make sure he was okay and they had spent Christmas together with him along with his birthday. Arthur got better as the weeks went on and Percy was nothing but a prat the whole time. He had been guarding the hall of prophecy's to which they battled at later.

She remembered seeing Lucius there and he had been disarmed by Sirius and then Bellatrix had killed Harry's godfather. Hermione had run after Harry when he went after Bellatrix. It was the first time she saw Harry use an unforgiveable, but soon he was on the ground himself withering in pain yelling about Voldemort. Bellatrix had gotten away with nothing but a scratch.

_Aroo_

Hermione looked around at the sound and both of the Malfoy men groaned together, Lucius got up slowly while Draco stayed on the couch but sat up.

"Time to go," Lucius grabbed Draco by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room; Draco was complaining the entire time that he shouldn't be man handling him like that.

Lucius turned around and closed the drawing room doors slowly, "time for the hunt," He said cryptically and slammed the doors shut, the candles in the room flickering and lightening striking the house.

Narcissa and Hermione shared a look, both confused.

"Boys," Narcissa stated simply.

Narcissa then retired for the night and left Hermione free to use their library; she often stayed most of her nights there and always woke up with a blanket and a book on top of her. They didn't mind and she didn't seem to mind sleeping in the old chair that they kept in there.

She needed to read up on Avalon and quench her thirst for knowledge.

**/thank you for all of your reviews and support for this story. **

**I'd like to take this time to let you all know this is an AU, I am totally altering everything. The Battle at Hogwarts has not happened. From Goblet of Fire on things are really completely different almost. **

**Yes Lucius is still a prat and they all have some blood prejudices. However The Malfoy's only have the best and if they are associating with a muggle-born. Hermione is the best of the best, and I'll be explaining why on earth Narcissa decided to be-friend the little 11 year old Hermione. **

**Everything's being intertwined and it's bringing up the past as we go on with the story. So you get what's happening currently and what happened previously. I've been thinking of making a companion piece to this just to explain what happened from their first year at Hogwarts to the last but then it would give away too much of this plot. **

**On that note, some things will still happen. Maybe it's not how it happened in the books but I believe certain deaths and births and such are just inevitable, it's kind of like when they show an Alternative Universe and shit goes down anyway but just in a different light. The end result is still the same but the journey there is different. **

**K  
>xxx<strong>


	4. IV

**Beltane Night**  
><em>IV: Song of Brotherhood [Draco]<em>

Draco had been rushed through the woods, and his leather loafers were thrown aside along the way. The ground crinkled and snapped under his bare feet with his shirt had being thrown to the cold ground. Lucius had been pushing him harder than before. He was the only one besides a few of the other pure-blood families that cared if their son did alright on the hunt, and most had forgotten what it truly meant to celebrate Beltane. It was only meaningless holiday to them that they still celebrated.

He was now almost prepared for anything; at least that was what he thought. He ran through the trees and move under the brush; just to get to where his simulated stag was. Tree branches were prodding and scraping him, leaving his once unmarred skin now tainted with red angry marks. His feet then harden with the earth under them, his toes digging into the dirt. It made him think of what it really meant; his body adjusting and changing to the elements; it was what it meant to be a man, to him at least. Harder on the outside, a tough skin, but inside was different and below the layers were complications. Maybe it wasn't just what it meant to be a man to him but also a Malfoy.

"I don't see you concentrating," his father hissed into his ear.

"I am," Draco defended. He held the bow tight against him as he wandered through the forest. They were on the hunt for a patronus like deer. It was the Goddess sending the spirt of their stag through the forest for them to re-capture once again. He had to prove each time that he had earned that stag. The times were changing so it wasn't like before where once was enough because they had been taught to hunt and gather.

He didn't understand though why he wasn't allowed to use his wand. He was allowed to keep his wand in his pants, but he was never allowed to touch it. He had to kill the stag with his bow and arrow or his own bare hands. It was the same for any other man in the same predicament, they had to prove to the goddess that they were worthy men and that they had come of age.

Beltane was a rite of passage for every young witch and wizard. It had been instilled in every pure-blood's head since childhood. After a certain age they were not allowed to go to the party and see the opposite sex, so they were left at home. Draco would sit at his window and watch the festivities until his mother would darken his room so he couldn't look out the window. He didn't understand why she did that until he was older; his father explained it to him.

It was a cloud that hung over their heads all through Hogwarts, the half-bloods and Muggle-borns weren't concerned with it until their parents brought it up and soon they realized that their relationships didn't matter. Draco knew that he wasn't supposed to have 'relations' with anyone until Beltane. A world tradition and a strict Malfoy tradition, how he had gotten a small reputation was something he didn't know. He simply assumed that it was just women who wanted to gossip and impress their friends.

Hermione was then brought into his life even more so after graduation; he thought he would be done with her meddling ways. He had even tried to appease his mother and befriend her in some odd way during their sixth and seventh year. They didn't have any foundation for a friendship, but they didn't torture each other either. It suited him just fine even though the woman was infuriating in more ways than one. She argued until she was blue in the face and if she could she would bring up an argument, years later even to prove the point that she was right. The book worm was a goody two shoes know-it-all and it made him mad.

Draco growled thinking about her, that silly Muggle-born invading his family and she just fit right into everything in his life and it frustrated him beyond anything.

"No you're not, what is wrong with you. You're a Malfoy—act like one!" Lucius insisted and pulled the bow away from Draco who was irritated now.

"Its Mother, why does she always have to parade around her Mudblood? She's like," _a completely good looking witch, _"the most annoying person to have around," He hissed.

"You're troubled over _Miss Granger_? Lucius said exasperated.

"No! I just don't understand why Mother always needs to bring her around—she doesn't fit," _Lie, _"I just don't see the appeal," Draco stressed. Lucius hit him over the head with the quiver of arrow, "What was that for!" Draco hissed out and moved away from his father. He rubbed his head and stared at his father, who had seemed to lose his head.

"Your Mother sees a lot of Andromeda in her. You know that your mother misses her sister; she may be a blood-traitor, but she is her family. Your mother has put up quite a fight about her behind closed doors," Lucius sighed.

Draco knew his mother still had her own prejudices as did they all. Everyone believed it was just about blood superiority but their people had been killed and mistreated my muggles long ago. Now they were expected to be nice to them and their off spring because they had infiltrated their world? It was rubbish, and he didn't believe that they should be treated as equals. Not long ago there were the Salem Witch burnings in America.

Muggles had discriminated against them so much that they were forced into hiding, and their society was secret. Muggles are selfish and wish for things to fix their problems but they couldn't believe in something so simple as magic. He felt his prejudices were right. They held just as much prejudice against magic-folk, but they didn't know it because they didn't believe in it. He couldn't imagine how badly Granger's family would have freaked if they found out she was a real witch.

It wasn't that he wished terrible things on Granger and her friends, not like he used to, but there was something about having non-magic folk being invited into their world that irked him. This was where he grew up, this was his life, and he didn't want it ridiculed or to be gone after.

"I'll try harder," Draco gritted out.

"Or, you could just admit what your Mother and I both assume," Lucius said casually.

"You both know nothing," Draco quipped and took the bow back from Lucius; he took an arrow and locked it in securely. He stalked through the forest, leaning forward and moving onto the balls of his feet. He watched the ground and sank down to touch the invisible tracks, invisible to most eyes, but he was now a hunter and he knew the shape of his stags print.

He watched it lead through the brush and decided to go ono the right flank. He would out run it if he had too, but he would prefer to just get it over with. He ran through the trees on the right side and saw the Patronus like deer; its blue glow was lighting up that part of the forest.

He aimed his bow and the deer's head shot up, its ears twitched, and Draco sprinted through towards it as it took off. Muttering under his breath and letting out a few curse words he moved through as swiftly as possible.

"Steady," he breathed out and brought the bow up once again when he saw the deer grazing in a small pasture. The stag didn't move this time and with a heavy hand he drew back the string; he let the arrow fly. He watched with satisfaction as it hit the faux deer and it slowly disappeared. His arrow now filled with faux blood from the beast.

"Malfoy!" he whipped around and saw Potter standing near the clearing, he was cleaning his own arrow on his dirty pant legs.

"Potter," Draco replied amicably.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods," Potter inquired.

"My stag brought me here, and my father isn't far behind—where are _your_ companions?" Draco questioned and wiped his own arrow off on a small cloth that had been passed to him from his father and to his father from his grandfather. It was a Malfoy tradition and when he had a son he would pass it on to his child.

It had been weird being peaceful with Potter; he didn't have any quarrel with him except that he was the wonder boy and the chosen one and the-boy-who-wouldn't-die. He had gotten all of the attention in school; everything was about him and his blood-traitor and Muggle-born companion; The Golden Trio. They would eventually save the wizarding world, though the world was quiet; the calm before the storm.

"Arthur is waiting for Ron—he was just about to kill his stag when it bolted and he hit a tree. Have you gotten the '_talk' _yet," Potter laughed and placed his arrow back inside its quiver. He placed his bow on his shoulder and leaned against a tree.

"I've received most of it if that's what you're asking, I already know most of it and what I don't, I'm sure to discover," Draco scoffed.

"Arthur is trying out his new teaching methods this year, says It's his last time and he wants to do it right," Potter shrugged.

"He may just not want you shagging the she-weasel," Draco smirked.

"Don't be so crude about Ginny, you know Mione wouldn't like that—there's no need to be rude," Potter snapped, "If I do anyway it's inevitable, I plan to make her Mrs. Potter soon," he said slowly again.

"I don't quite know if I should offer my congratulations or my condolences to the poor girl, soon she'll be Mrs. The boy-who-should-and-wouldn't-die. That's a big name to be carrying around now isn't it," Draco mused.

"Well I'm sure the next Mrs. Malfoy will be in for a treat carrying around that title," said Potter.

They stood there at a standstill; there wasn't much to talk about besides insulting each other. Draco stood proudly while Potter fidgeted with the strap of his quiver. The bushes rustled and Lucius came through with a scowl adorning his face; it was a permanent fixture when they ran into Potter.

"Father," Draco said simply.

"Draco, and Mr. Potter," he answered.

"Mr. Malfoy," Potter hissed.

The bushes rustled on the other side and soon Ron and his father had emerged from the brush and a sneer now adorned Lucius's lips. "Well look at you Harry, finding people. What a surprise," Arthur said cheerily. Draco recognized his false tone of voice and groaned. This was the last thing that he wanted to do— spend the night with Potter and two Weasley's.

"Ah yes, how are you Weasley?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Doing well, yes, Hermione was on all about you and how you were doing just yesterday. She's very fierce isn't she?" Arthur laughed and Draco glared at him. He wanted to go back and demand Granger to tell him what she had revealed to the blood traitors.

"Ah, so Miss Granger discusses us?" Lucius said coldly.

"Always in high regard," Potter spoke up.

"No one knows why," he heard Weaslebee spit.

"My Mother happens to adore your little Muggle-born, as much as she's queen of the know-it-alls, but I'd go as far as to say that Granger likes my Mother just the same. I wouldn't say a fowl word in front of her," Draco said.

"Yes, we all know your Mother adores her, none of us know why," Ron grumbled.

"Are you so severe on your own friend about her qualities or are you implying that my wife has no heart?" Lucius growled.

"Well now, how about talk to the boys, and make it something bigger than normal. I'm sure there are many things we've both forgotten about that night," Arthur said quickly and clapped his hands together. The sneer was still on Malfoy's face.

"I'm sure my memory serves me just fine," Lucius hissed.

"Father, maybe it would do some good. What would mother do?" Draco questioned him and tried to communicate with his father gently, he wanted to see the competition. He also wanted to assess Granger's friends and the stupid red head that was so keen on her.

"If your Mother would insist," Lucius replied with clenched teeth.

"Well now that's the spirit," Arthur replied happily and moved the boys towards Draco. He sneered and stepped back towards another tree to lean against that, his feet digging into the ground. He ran his fingers through his now dirty blonde hair: pushing it back from his face.

"This is a sacred rite; you prove you're a man that the Goddess would have wanted. You become a new man, and someone who is worthy. No matter what others have thrust upon you or the choices that you made, you have been chosen by the Goddess to represent her horned god; her lover and companion," Lucius spoke. Draco smiled slightly; his father always was an eloquent speaker.

"Yes, and when the time comes you are allowed to enter a woman's bed. It's not something that we take lightly. Normally between pure-blood families and many others there are arranged marriages, and if that marriage is true they shall find each other. It's the Goddess's way of finding your soul mate—"Arthur spoke.

Lucius scoffed at this, "that's where you're wrong, the witch that you're with is your equal. A soul mate is a ridiculous notion; they are your equals in magic which is why you are more drawn to them. It could be someone you hate even, but your magic sees something in the others," Lucius interrupted.

"They should know about the High Priestess, Father," Draco yelled from the back.

"Ah yes, we have the honor of the High Priestess coming that night to visit. She will have blood of a stag in a bowl to give to the women and then they will be marking where their interests lie, without their own knowledge. They will do a lot of things that they will not realize, it's your job to look for cue's but never act on them," Lucius spoke calmly.

"Ah yes, don't you remember our stag night," Arthur laughed.

Draco watched his father, it took a lot from him not to take his wand and bash the red head over the head and walk away. He was impressed by the façade that his father was able to put up.

"Yes, I do remember. I had a wonderful night with Narcissa, she was beautiful, Arthur I need to speak to you for a moment," Lucius said and pulled the red head behind the trees. Potter and Weasley turned towards Draco.

"Any witch in mind?" Potter asked civilly.

"None, you want she-weasel and I assume that Weaslebee want's your little Muggle-born?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah, Mione's always fancied me and it's about time that we got together, not that it's any of your business, and I know she says that she's over it but I think she's hurt; right Harry?" Weasel asked his friend.

"I told you Ron, it might happen and it might not; I can't speak for her. You know once her head is stuck on something there's no going back," Potter stated. Draco kept the sneer, he had watched the silly witch cry over him, and he doubted that Weaslebee could even keep a woman. He believed that Potter had a better chance.

"It's not my fault that Lavender was convenient, alright? She wasn't bad," Weasley exclaimed.

"Yet you were with her anyway, while knowing your best friend was pining after you, even I wouldn't sink that low," Draco spat.

Ron growled and moved closer to Draco, so that they were now nose to nose, "what do you know about her anyway? Just because your Mother has some part in her life doesn't mean you deserve any place in it Death Eater scum," he spat and there was an underlying truth that Draco believed.

"I think I'd have a better chance at Granger being attracted to me now then you, and I'm a 'Death Eater scum' but I'd still know how to treat Granger better," he growled and pushed Weasley back.

"Piss off," Weasley shot back.

"Boys!" Arthur yelled and came back over to them and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Harry took a stance between both Draco and his friend Ron. Draco watched Harry look from both of them and stepped away, he wasn't about to get into a fight over her.

"What seems to be the problem," Lucius questioned.

"He thinks that he had a chance at bedding Granger," Draco spat.

"Well now, you'd have to be able to kill a stag before you can do that," Lucius laughed. Both of the Weasley men turned red at that one, it was an insult.

"There shouldn't be any fighting in this forest, so both of our groups need to part," Potter said, he seemed to be the only one who wasn't hard headed.

"If my son want's to find Hermione then he will find her. There are simple spells and such that help you," Arthur reminded them all.

"_Those _are not supposed to be used, that is against tradition and is frowned upon by the Goddess herself. Do you forget that she makes these matches? Do you forget her power so easily Weasley?" Lucius questioned him.

"If Ron is destined to find her then he will," Potter looked to Weasley, "we must be heading back though; it's nearly sunrise," he reminded them and pulled his friend away from Draco and Lucius.

"Hey Potter!" He called out before thinking and Potter turned around, but his hand was still clutched tightly around Ron's arm. "Good luck," he yelled out again.

"You too," Harry called back and turned back around. Draco watched them as they retreated back into the forest before a distinct pop from their disappration. He didn't understand what the witch saw in them.

"Let's go, there is no need to stay where we aren't needed. No more run-ins with the blood traitors, hopefully," Lucius groaned and disapparated quickly. Draco followed afterwards and walked through their garden and into the sun room once again. He placed his weapon and quiver down near the doorway and used his wand to clean off his feet and pants.

He looked down at his chest and arms, covered in small angry scars. He would leave them and fix them later. He was tired and tomorrow his mother told him that he was to help her with some important shopping. He walked through the hallways and towards the manor steps when he noticed the door to the library open.

He peered inside and saw the witch curled up in the old chair that they had inside. She was cuddled around a large textbook with her hair in disarray but the moonlight peered around her. He stood frozen for a moment; he was fighting with himself. He should have left her there; it was not his problem that she was stupid enough to sleep there when she was here.

Draco walked inside quietly, the training finally coming into advantage. Pulling the book from her grasp he marked the page and silently set it down on the small end table labeled with similar books. He peered over the spines, dragging his finger delicately; they were all about Avalon and Merlin. He should have known that she was always diligent in her research; this wasn't any different for her than homework for school.

He groaned when he lifted her up from the couch, his muscles were stiff. He could have easily levitated her but no, he couldn't. His mind was fuzzy and he carried her up the stairs— blanket and all. He avoided the squeaky steps and looked down both hallways; not knowing where his mother kept her when she came over. He decided that it didn't matter what room he put her in, as long as she would be in a bed. He headed to his room and edged open the door next to his room, with his foot, before moving further into the room. The moon was bright and illuminated the guest room.

He should have been disgusted by touching her; he had only touched her twice ever. When she punched him third year and when she cried over the weasel. It wasn't like this though, nothing had been like this and it disgusted him at the lack of the revolting feeling that he was supposed to have.

Walking over the Persian rug he laid her on the four poster bed and she latched onto his arm. Standing still and breathing deep, displeasure written clearly on his face, he pulled her arm from him and moved some of her hair from her face. She wasn't ugly for a Muggle born; she was attractive—in the moonlight and _in the sunlight. _Her dirty blood had nothing to do with the pretty package she came in.

Draco pulled his hand away like a snake had lunged from him and walked out of the door, _stupid witch_, for making him feel these things.

He walked back to his room angrily and dropped onto his bed; looking out towards the window at the night sky, that was beautiful now. He admired astronomy; he loved the stars and thought they were all amazing. He believed in many things but he didn't want to believe his own thoughts, she wasn't _that_ pretty. Comparing her to a night sky was rubbish and far too romantic for him to believe. He blamed it on the Beltane air and rolled over.

"Stupid witch," he mumbled.

**/ a little insight on what the men do for training and how Draco interacts with some of the others, look at him trying to play nice for his mum and Hermione. –Totally a momma's boy-**

**Now I know I didn't make them overly vicious in this chapter even though the two sides hate each other with a passion but this is AU and after Hogwarts, I'm making them more grey and a lot less black and white. I don't want you to hate just one character or love them.**


	5. V

**Beltane Night**  
><em>V: Wild Flower<em>

"Missus," a small voice echoed through her dream. She rolled over until she heard it again and opened her eyes wide. Above her was a green canopy and light sheer curtains tied around the bed posts. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked to her side; Mitzi was standing at the side of her bed with a smile on her face; her false lashes had small jewels on them today.

"Morning," Hermione mumbled and sat up while running her fingers through her still silky hair. If there was one thing that Narcissa did well, it was beauty spells. They were still active into today and her hair felt like it hardly needed brushing. Its soft curls held a slight poof from rolling around in her unmade bed. She looked around for a few more minutes before realizing that last she had been in the library when she fell asleep. Perhaps Narcissa had levitated her back to the room or a house elf had done so without her knowledge.

The small elf's ears wiggled in delight, "good morning missus, Lady Malfoy has breakfast downstairs for you," she grinned and skipped out of the room. Hermione laughed watching Mitzi and climbed out of bed; she itched her stomach lazily as she walked passed the vanity. She quickly bent down to look at the mirror and fluffed her hair up to made it look more presentable. She pinched her cheeks to get a bit of colour in them and smoothed her eyebrows down.

She was nowhere near a girly girl, but she knew how to look good. Narcissa had taught her a thing or two through the years and it made he feel beautiful, it made her feel good to take a little bit of pride in her looks. She didn't want to fit a stereotype that people had thrust upon her and the women who they thought cared too much about their looks.

Hermione thought of herself as beautiful business savvy, and she wanted to be classy and elegant when she wanted and cute bumish when she felt like it. It was no one else's business and she didn't need to reassure her intelligence by dressing down, just like she didn't need to reassure her intelligence when she put on a bit of makeup, and it didn't make her any less of a bookworm.

She pushed her hair to one side and walked through the Manor, bare foot at that, towards the dining area. Narcissa sat on the right side of her husband, as poised and proper as ever. She had seldom let anyone see her without makeup and her pristine outfits. Hermione smiled and waved from the doorway before joining them. It looked like Malfoy wasn't down yet so she could relax for a few moments and savor the coffee before having to argue with him until shopping.

Lucius held the Daily Prophet in front of him and was scanning for the latest news, his long hair drawn back into a low pony tail.

"Good morning dear," Narcissa addressed her and Hermione sat down in her usual seat next to Malfoy and picked up premade coffee, courtesy of Mitzi.

"Morning Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied and took a sip of her coffee and moaned in satisfaction. French vanilla creamer and with a splash of cinnamon in there; she was in coffee heaven.

"It's Lucius, Miss Granger," Lucius spoke not looking up from his paper. Hermione glanced up at Narcissa who had a small smile playing on her lips while she buttered her toast.

"Of course, Lucius—anything good in today's Prophet?" Hermione asked casually.

"Gossip and more gossip, though it seems that there has been a disturbance at Azkaban; they will not say what specifically," Lucius replied to her and set his paper down. That had been the second time she saw Lucius Malfoy in his reading glasses. He denied that he wore them the first time but there was no denying it now.

Hermione nodded her head and picked up an English muffin to accompany her eggs.

"You know how secretive they are about Azkaban, after the last break out they don't want another repeat," Narcissa said casually. Hermione froze for a moment; Bellatrix had been one of the Death Eaters that had broken out last time. She had only one encounter with the witch and she was terrified of her, even with all of her Gryffindor courage she could muster she still wouldn't want to fight the deranged woman. Hermione had thrown up a powerful Protego when Bellatrix tried to torture Harry when he used Crucio on her. He had been withering on the ground crying about Voldemort and Bellatrix had gotten to her feet and was about to kill him.

~o~

_"I killed Sirius black!" the sound echoed through the hall as Hermione ran through the hall of prophecies and through the ministry. She had sprinted away from Tonks and the rest of the group and went after Harry. He was in no state to be alone, and especially when he was off trying to kill a mad witch. She slid to a stop when she saw Bellatrix on the ground pouting; Harry was standing over her screaming Crucio to the high heavens. Hermione feared for Bellatrix, almost, but she had never seen Harry in a more distressed state. _

_Suddenly he collapsed on the ground and clutched at his ears, as if he had been pushed over by the devil himself. His blood curdling screams echoed through the ministry halls and Hermione froze for a moment, he had just been winning. _

_"Get out, get out of my head—Tom!" He screamed, and Hermione watched as Bellatrix bit her tongue and giggled before getting to her feet. Her head was thrown back from the laughter, her nasty curly hair thrown about during her cackling. _

_Hermione pushed herself faster, and her heart was beating out of her chest. She began to scream to call attention to herself and waved one arm to get the demented witch's attention on her. "Protego!" She screamed out and stood in front of Harry as Bellatrix screamed Crucio. The spell bounced back towards Bellatrix and she side stepped it snarling at Hermione. _

_Hermione held her ground and kept her wand at the ready; she kept her face hard and cold. This was one thing Hermione was always sure about, her unwillingness to step down from a fight. She may have been terrified of her, but this was what being a Gryffindor was about. _

_"Oh, you will rue the day Mudblood, sister or not, I'll have you in my dungeon strung up like a prized pig," she cackled and clapped her hands together. _

_"Try me," hissed Hermione. _

_"Shall I just kill you now? You shouldn't even be associated with my family, Mudblood! Your dirty rotting blood is stinking up the Manor and my lord won't like that," Bellatrix spat back. _

_"Enough!" Dumbledore strode through the doors and Bellatrix was quick to make her escape going through the green flames of the floo system. Hermione dropped to the ground to comfort Harry; his wails were not dying down. _

_"He's back, Voldemort's back. I can feel him," he shouted at Dumbledore who leaned down next to Hermione. Their attempts were futile as they tried to console him. Hermione had never been more terrified for her friend. Tears sprung from her eyes and she hugged him tight as he rocked; the rocking only then becoming slower. _

~o~

"Morning," Draco mumbled as he walked into the room. Hermione was brought out of her day terror and resumed eating slowly. She ignored everyone for at least five minutes and tried to concentrate on her breathing.

_Some Gryffindor's can be scared; it's what made them human, _she had to remind herself. She blinked a few times rapidly and looked around the room at the Malfoys who were all happily engaged in a conversation.

"Hermione," she heard Narcissa's voice call to her.

"Yes?" She asked quickly.

"You look a bit white, dear, is everything alright?" Narcissa asked with concern. Hermione could see she was about to get out of her own chair to walk over.

"Yes, I'm fine; it was just a night terror that I was remembering is all. You know," Hermione quickly stated as if it was nothing. Narcissa was aware of the night terrors she had and had shared some of her own. Narcissa still looked at her with a motherly face, "I assure you that I'm fine Cissa," Hermione smiled.

"It's probably from falling asleep in dusty old chairs," Malfoy mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione glared at him.

"Last night, you fell asleep in that mangy chair; the one you won't let us throw out just because it has 'character'. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the cause because it's bloody uncomfortable," He stated and ate his pancakes.

"Oh, maybe that's it," Hermione said as she wondered how Malfoy knew she slept there last night. _Had he?_ _No, that's simply impossible; I'd have a better chance of Nargles floating me to my bed then that, _she thought to herself.

"What are you doing today, Cissa?" Lucius asked.

"Well I'm taking Hermione here for fabric, for her dresses and then I was hoping I could borrow Draco. You know how I miss him these days; he's always busy with the company or Beltane now. I need him to help me carry supplies. You will spare him for just a day, will you not?" Narcissa asked laying it on hard.

"You want me to come and be a mule for you and Granger while you shop? I think not," Draco answered for his father.

"Oh stop that, I need your help like I do every year. Your father doesn't need you for today anyhow. He's got a business meeting with the Minister and you don't have to go into work today, because I called your secretary," Narcissa smiled. Hermione had to admire her; she always got what she wanted. She knew how to manipulate the system and use it to her advantage.

"You called my secretary," Malfoy asked in surprise.

"She said you were clear for the whole day, and what was her name? Something simple and silly but she was smart enough to get the job done. You have no prior obligations and you know Blaise is away on holiday with his mother; they're meeting one of the new husbands," Narcissa insisted.

"You can't deny that face Malfoy, even you must have a heart in there, tin man," Hermione laughed referencing _the wizard of oz_. She had made Narcissa and the family watch that about three years ago when Malfoy had to learn about it in Muggle studies.

"Of course, if you insist, Mother," Malfoy conceded and stabbed at his pancakes in anger. Hermione couldn't blame him, shopping with Narcissa was almost like an Olympic sport.

"Wonderful, Hermione, we need to get you all dressed up and then we shall go. Draco put on something suitable. You know we can never get away from the reporters," Narcissa ordered and placed her napkin down on the table. Lucius had already picked up the paper again when she kissed his cheek and pulled Hermione from her seat.

Hermione matched her strides and had barely made it into her wing of the house, or her closet when Narcissa started pulling dresses and outfits off of the racks. She was throwing them casually onto the couch in the center of her walk-in closet. She had seen a closet like it in Paris and insisted that Lucius build her one. The manor was always getting updated with the new trends. Her closet and wardrobe were no exception.

"Cissa, is this all necessary?" Hermione questioned as she picked through the clothes that Narcissa was laying out on the couch.

"Of course! I have an outfit here that I have just been dying to have you wear. It was just here, ah; here it is!" She exclaimed and walked out of her closet with a beautiful short black dress and a nude sheer collar and sleeves. A smell belt was wrapped around the dress; black and of the same fabric.

"Narcissa, don't you think that's a bit too much just be going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione questioned.

"Enough is never enough; you're in the public eye, Hermione. As a writer and you are associated with your friend Mr. Potter and also the Malfoys, so enough really is never enough," Narcissa insisted.

"I guess," Hermione said cautiously.

She went behind one of Narcissa's Japanese room dividers and pulled on the dress. She admired it on her figure for a few moments before she walked out for Narcissa to zip her up in it.

"Oh yes, this will do, we can pair it up with some strappy gladiator sandals and your hair will be down and straight," She smiled and got to work on fixing Hermione up, to her standards at least. Hermione trusted her and wanted to look good. She was a public figure. Because of this, eyes were on her most of the times.

She had seen the columns in Witch Weekly and they were rather unforgiving. It was either she tried to hard or not enough, but she couldn't win with the wizard media. She felt it must be like much of the media outside of her community. By the end she still recognized herself thankfully, and with just a nice strong pink lip she was deemed media worthy but Narcissa.

"You don't think it's a bit much; I mean I look like myself, but I look different too," Hermione said and twirled in the mirror. She wasn't too fond of playing dress up, but she couldn't deny that she looked good. Her hair was now straight thanks to another spell and it fell perfectly.

"You look like an older, and mature, and sophisticated version of yourself. You look beautiful; I just helped enhance what was already there. You didn't need much, but just enough that you're now not only comfortable but confident," Narcissa smiled and stood next to Hermione; she was admiring her fine work. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Get your leather jacket on and we can head out. I'll meet you by the front door in five; I need to make sure that Draco looks presentable, I bet the boy didn't even shave," Narcissa made the clicking noise with her tongue once again and disappeared from the room.

Hermione slipped on the leather jacket that Narcissa had insisted she wear and looked out of the window; you could really tell spring was in the air. It was slightly warmer and the snow and slush that was once on the ground was now gone and dry. She shouldn't have been surprised, once it was more manageable many wizards dried out their homes and lawns.

She sighed and walked towards the guest room that she was supposed to be staying in and picked up her purse; sling it over her shoulder before walking down the manor steps. She was still sometimes in shock that she stayed here regularly with Narcissa, but she couldn't see it any other way.

Hermione wanted to laugh when she saw them together. Narcissa was right when she said that Draco didn't shave. He had on a black cardigan and white shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans on. He looked sophisticated like always with his stance but laid back. Hermione didn't remember the last time she took notice of him like that.

"There you are, I'll do the apparating. Do not let go and don't get any ideas about running away," she gave a pointed look at her son. Hermione held onto Narcissa's other arm and they disapparated from the Manor.

She tripped quickly and was caught by someone when they landed right on the inside of Knockturn Alley. She was quickly pulled back by Draco when Narcissa realized her mistake.

"Oh dear, I forgot that I wasn't alone when traveling. I always end up here and walk into Diagon Alley," She whispered frantically to her son and Hermione. Eyes were on them from the dark witches and wizards that hung around the alley. Pure-blood supremacy and plain ol' nasty witches and wizards alike existed in harmony there and didn't take well to Muggle-borns or outsiders; luckily for Hermione, she was both.

"Just walk mother," Draco kept a firm hold on Hermione while they walked through the alleyway. They weren't too far from their actual destination. They couldn't apparate from there; they were Malfoys and were welcome in the area, so they couldn't be seen afraid to be there, even if their companion was of inferior birth.

Hermione watched Narcissa raise her head and motion to Hermione to do the same. Hermione tried but kept side glancing at Malfoy and Cissa who ignored everyone in the alley. She felt Malfoy's fingers dig into her hip when she put her head down and quickly snapped it back up. _Infuriating Git, _she thought bitterly.

"Well, what do we have there, aren't you a pretty," a witch smiled from one of the shops. Hermione grimaced inside but tried to keep her face completely neutral. She could hear the whispers as they talked about the Malfoys walking with the Mudblood and she wanted to lash out at them. Her pride was on the line but as soon as they were near the connecting passage from Knockturn to Diagon Alley he grabbed her tighter and pulled her faster until they were in a better area.

"I'm sorry dear," Narcissa apologized.

"It's alright, but what I wouldn't give to go back to those—those, ruffians!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at the alleyway.

"Granger, as much as I may laugh at you trying to take on a few hundred dark wizards, no doubt that you could probably win, I think my mother has other plans then to take you to St. Mungo's today," Malfoy smirked. She was irritated with him; it was her pride that was on the line when they resorted to calling her that atrocious name.

"Well, when someone starts making fun of you because of your blood status, please don't hex them," She hissed at him.

"You call me a prat nearly every time I see you Granger, and I don't hex you," He pointed out.

"We have an understanding, I call you a prat and a ferret and you call me a bossy know-it-all. It works for us, don't question the understanding," She told him and stomped off towards Narcissa who was in a shop that was filled with products for Beltane.

She looked back to see Malfoy standing there. _He is a prat; he doesn't even know when he's smiling like that, stupid mule. _

Hermione walked through the shop and found Narcissa who was filling up her cauldron with ribbons, strings, and brightly coloured tapestries. She followed her around the store dutifully and when she was asked for an opinion she gave it without thinking twice. She finally found herself in a section filled with balloons and was picking out different packs for the children to have.

"You know; if you two didn't irritate each other so much…" Narcissa trailed off.

"What do I know?" Hermione grumbled and put two packs inside of the cauldron, she didn't understand her irrational reaction towards him. She just knew how she felt and she was irritated with him.

"Oh nothing, just that it would be wonderful to have you as a daughter in name," Narcissa replied innocently making Hermione drop her other pack of balloons and everything else in her hands. She thought her eye may have been twitching when she turned her head to look at Narcissa who had her mouth covered with her delicate black glove.

"You have lost it, Narcissa I love you, but you have seriously lost it. I will see you at the flower shop because I need some air," Hermione decided and walked away from a giggling Narcissa. She couldn't believe that woman. She sounded like Molly almost for that moment, and Hermione shuddered at the thought. Malfoy and she were two different of people to even consider that.

She stalked out of the store and stood out in the fresh air for a few moments and crossed her arms over her chest when she saw Malfoy flirting with a witch selling something. _How does Narcissa think that I would ever get on well with that! _She shouted in her head. She didn't see the appeal, yes he was rather handsome but he was also arrogant. He was smart but he used it for evil, and he was a charmer but he used _that_ for evil too. He was dedicated when he did things but he was also a prat who had tortured her friends and her during school. People can change but she doubted that Malfoy would even be able to change enough that she would even consider it.

She was fuming at that point and when he pointed at her than to himself it made her fume harder. _What does the prat want now? _She looked away from him and finally Narcissa had come out of the shop.

"There you are, dear, it's flower time!" she said excitedly and pulled Hermione towards the flower shop and towards Draco. She didn't say much as they shopped through the wizard flowers. Narcissa had picked out many and ended up with muggle flowers as well. She listened to Narcissa give the proper name and symbolism behind each flower that she wanted to be planted in the field for Beltane.

"Granger!" she heard Malfoy's voice and scrunched her face up and let it go back to normal breathing in deep before turning around.

"What, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Here," he placed a daisy behind her ear. She stood there confused for a few moments before putting her hand towards her hair and touched the dainty flower.

"Wha—why?" she finally asked flustered by him.

"I asked the lady what type of flower would get you to stop being in such a bitchy mood, she pointed out roses, but when I told her it was a friend she replied with a daisy. Are you feeling less bitchy," He asked. It would have been a sweet gesture if he didn't use the word bitchy.

"Considerably," she sighed out and touched the flower in her hair again. A flash had gone off the second time she touched it and she looked up at Draco with wide eyes before turning to a reporter who had his camera out.

"What are you doing?" She roared and made her way to grab the camera; Malfoy had grabbed her and pulled her back.

The reporter looked ruffled, "getting the new headline for tomorrow, big news you see!" he replied and started to talk to his magic quill that was writing everything down.

"Now look here, this is a private establishment, you cannot walk right in here. Give me the camera!" Malfoy demanded and stalked over towards the reporter but Hermione groaned. The reporter was clearly outside of the shop and in Diagon Alley.

Draco began to argue with the reporter and to the point that he had grabbed the reporter by his suit and lifted him slightly up in the air. He was cursing and threating up a storm and Hermione silently thanked that his wand wasn't out. She walked over to where Narcissa was and pulled her over towards the scene.

"He got a picture of us and it's not what it looks like, so Draco may just kill him," Hermione said and Narcissa pushed the Cauldron into her hands and she watched her walk over and pushes the men away from each other. All three of them argued until Narcissa sent Draco away from the scene and he ran his hand through his now messy blonde hair. He stalked back and pulled the cauldron from Hermione's hand to go pay for it and Hermione watched him carefully so he wouldn't snap at anyone else.

He didn't say a word from her as he walked out of the store with the packages. Hermione finally walked over to Narcissa who had just dismissed the frightened reporter.

"Where's Malfoy going?"

"I sent him to take those home and go get some ice cream and a few more things while we go shopping for your cloth, I can't have him seeing that," Narcissa smiled.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked her as they walked through the streets of Diagon alley; many in the alley were now taking notice of them.

"Twillfit and Tattings of course, she'll have the fabric that we need in order to make you a beautiful dress. I always shop there, they keep out the rift raft," her eyes shining. Hermione didn't know how she felt about that. Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was just as fine and more in the budget. She let Narcissa lead her there and stayed close to her when the Witch prodded at her trying to guess her size. She had stripped while the witch got all of her measurements and gave Narcissa a few samples of fabric for Hermione to choose from.

"Which one do you think is best?" Narcissa asked her when she showed her fabric colored red and green. Hermione took her time and ran her fingers over both sets of fabrics.

"Is there any way that we can do a white dress and green lining?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course, bring me the white fabric and I want this green fabric in two shades a long with a lavender colour delivered to Malfoy Manor by tonight. I want the sheer lavender; give me whatever length and a yard more for her size. I also want one green corset string and your best base for a head dress," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the witch replied and rang up everything on the old fashioned cash register, "Is that all ma'am?" she asked.

"Charge it to the Malfoy account and it will be there by tonight, right?" Narcissa questioned. The witch shrunk away from her and nodded her head frantically, "very well then, yes, that is it, I want nothing done to this fabric and you will do well to remember that," Narcissa threatened before walking away. Hermione was rather impressed and walked out after her.

"Nothing done to the fabric, what could she possibly do?" Hermione asked her.

"She's a pure-blood witch and her husband is a Death Eater, and she knows it's for you, but I've got an understanding with that witch. She wouldn't have a husband if it wasn't for me. She wouldn't dare cross a Malfoy," Narcissa said.

"Oh," was all Hermione could get out before Narcissa was drawn to a few Jewelry vendors. Both women admired the wares and Jewelry that the man was selling.

"Isn't that just darling," Narcissa pointed to the small necklace with a moon attached to it.

"It is, but I prefer the dragon paw with the clear crystal quartz," Hermione smiled and picked up the beautiful necklace. It shined bright and it was something to be envied. Hermione didn't like flashy things, but this was something that she thought was extraordinarily beautiful. She admired it for a few minutes before Narcissa insisted that she buy it.

"Oh no, I don't have anywhere to wear it anyway. It would end up sitting in my drawer and something like this should be shown off," Hermione said sadly and put it down. She thanked the vendor before pulling Narcissa away gracefully. Hermione looked forward and saw Malfoy sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop sulking.

Hermione smiled when she saw Ginny and Mrs. Weasley heading her way and sprinted from Narcissa's side to hug Ginny tightly.

"You've just seen me the other day," Ginny laughed.

"I know, but I'm so used to seeing you every night at the loft. What have I missed? Is Crooks okay?" Hermione asked quickly.

"You still have that mangy cat?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and he's not mangy; he's sweet and he's a good little housemate. He's not too keen on you after he managed to get into the Manor to attack you last time either," Hermione pointed out.

"That beast," Draco grumbled.

"He's fine, I've fed him and he's been asleep in your bed the whole time," Ginny said and made face trying to get Hermione's attention.

"Good morning, Molly," said Narcissa, coming up from behind them.

"Narcissa, good to see you," replied Molly.

"What have you been shopping for?" Hermione asked her, and Ginny smiled brightly; she opened up her bag to show Hermione the fabric they had just bought.

"Mum and I bought fabric for the dress from Madam Makin's and bought a dress there for the morning dress robes; they're beautiful, but I don't get them until the day before. I was so excited, you know I love green," Ginny exclaimed.

"We just came and bought the fabric for both of mine, this is exciting," Hermione whispered to her but Molly had heard her.

"Oh, two dresses then—well that's just lovely?" Molly questioned Narcissa.

"It's traditional and I'm treating Hermione as if she were a Malfoy woman already, two handmade dress robes, and I want her to have the _full _experience," Narcissa smirked.

"It's lovely, Molly, Narcissa has been so generous to help me," Hermione said quickly and hugged Molly tightly.

"Dears, why don't you go and buy yourselves some ice cream while Molly and I—catch up," Hermione could see an evil glint in her eyes, and before she could say anything Malfoy had his hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the shop.

"Must you man-handle me?" Hermione said sourly.

Ginny bit her lip and walked into the store before either of them and Malfoy grinned, "Always Granger," before pushing her again inside of the shop. They waited in line for a few moments. Ginny had gone for the Butterbeer ice cream.

"I'll take a salted caramel blondie," Hermione asked.

"Earl Grey and Lavender," Draco asked for and they waited a few moments for the Ice cream to be delivered. Draco threw down Galleons on the table. Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged her shoulders before walking out with him.

"Thanks Malfoy," Ginny said slowly.

"Don't mention it, Red," He muttered.

"Red?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, I can't go around calling you she-weasel for the rest of your life, can I now? I hear you and Potter are an item and how would that look if you became a Potter and I still was calling you she-weasel?" He replied and dug his spoon into his ice cream.

"Ah, right. You really do treasure those nicknames," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know you have been overly nice. First with the flower and now this, have you got May fever? Are you twitterpated?" Hermione asked.

"Twitter-what?" He frowned.

"You know, twitterpated, the feeling of spring love, awe— Malfoy," Hermione teased.

"Granger, I just bought you ice cream, so shut up and eat it," He told her and sat down on the bench outside of the store. Ginny sat down as well and Hermione sat between them, leaning more towards Malfoy due to lack of space and that she didn't want to crush Ginny. She crossed her legs and bounced it lightly as she enjoyed her ice cream.

"So what did you get, Malfoy?" Ginny asked politely.

"This stupid earl grey one, I'm attempting to try every flavor there. I'm winning against Blaise," He shrugged and lifted the spoon to his mouth. Hermione decided to steal a bit of his ice cream a long with Ginny's and when both of them gawked at her she didn't meet their eyes.

"Does she scavenge often?" He glared at her and spoke to Ginny.

"Often," Ginny spoke and stole some of Hermione's. Hermione could only smile and eat the rest of her ice cream in peace. She didn't do that often but the look on Malfoy's face was priceless to her; he looked like he wanted to throw the ice cream at her.

Hermione looked around and located Flourish and Blotts, "do you think your mother would mind if we went into there," she pointed with her spoon towards the book store.

"I can't imagine that she'd deny you anything, so finish your ice cream's up and lets go," He threw his in the trash and lifted himself from the bench. Hermione slid where he was sitting after he got up and disposed of the rest of her Blondie along with Ginny; they got up to walk over towards their mothers.

"Mum, Granger needs to get a few books, we'll be back in a moment," he leaned down and touched his mother's shoulder.

"Of course dears, be good. Don't cause too much of a fuss and keep the girls safe," she smiled up at her son and Hermione had to snort at that. Narcissa smiled at her and gave a small wink. Narcissa knew that her son was a strong wizard but he was with a girl who didn't need to be saved. She was the princess who saved the prince in her own story.

"Mum, I'm going with them," Ginny said and Hermione grabbed her arm as they strolled behind Malfoy towards the shop. They wandered through the shop and Malfoy had gone towards the Quidditch section leaving Ginny and Hermione to talk.

"The flower?" Ginny hissed.

"Yes, he bought me a flower to ease my bitchyness and I think he helped me into my room last night when I fell asleep on the library chair," Hermione whispered back and picked up a few books from the shelves and glanced over them.

"Well the boys were furious when they came home; they kept muttering something about Malfoy being a complete prat to them which I believed. It seems like he's being nice to you though—what gives?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know, I'm blaming Beltane for this one, but why were they upset?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but Harry said that they were just upset over nothing big, I trust Harry with this one. You know how Ron can be; he's always thinking with his temper and my dad doesn't want his son to be out numbered. What about staying with them though," Ginny looked around and lowered her head, "do you like it?" she questioned.

"It's alright, Lucius told call him Lucius today instead of Mr. Malfoy, and the only one I still bicker with all the time is Draco. Though Narcissa has it in her head that there is some chemistry there, how can you get chemistry from loathing," Hermione whispered back.

"Well, mum thinks this thing might be rigged so that you don't end up with Ron. Dad told him about spells and Mum has been saying some unsavory things about the Malfoys. She doesn't believe they can play fair for you. I didn't know you were every woman's vision for a daughter-in-law," Ginny laughed.

"Oh wonderful, it can't be rigged though. Narcissa said that they can't rig it and I read somewhere that there are spells that can prevent it. She also said I'm allowed to reject the ones that use spells," Hermione whispered and picked up another book and added it to her cauldron. She had a few books now that she could read while she stayed at the Malfoys.

"Oh good, Harry said something about meeting up with you soon. You should owl him," Ginny smiled and placed a few books of her own in her cauldron.

"I will. I haven't had a proper lunch with him for a while. Do you think Molly is really mad at me for letting Narcissa help? Molly has you and Narcissa doesn't have a daughter, so it's mutually beneficial," Hermione explained.

Ginny smiled and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder to keep her from waving her arms around while she ranted, "Mione, it's okay, mum will get over it and you know me. If you're happy and she's doing something good for you then she's good. I have a temper but it's a more logical temper," Ginny laughed.

"Right, sometimes I forget that you're you, Miss Fearless-Almost-Potter," Hermione smiled.

"Whatever, just because him and I have been together for a while now doesn't mean anything," she rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"I saw this beautiful dragon claw necklace at a vendor today. I think I may go back later to get it, but I can't decide," Hermione said changing the subject. She knew that Harry was going to propose soon, He looked at Ginny like she hung the moon and several stars.

"Well go back and buy it. You certainly have enough coin in Gringott's to buy it. It's alright to indulge once in a while," replied Ginny.

"I know, but where would I even wear it?" Hermione insisted.

"Around your house, my place, and over the Malfoys, or when you are walking around Diagon alley and when you are in the Daily Prophet, hello—everywhere," Ginny told her. Hermione shrugged and picked up her last book, about dragons, and placed it inside her cauldron.

"We should go find your Beltane boy," Ginny teased and skipped through the stacks of books. Hermione followed after as they searched through the Quidditch books but didn't find him.

"Granger, here," she turned around and he dumped three books into her cauldron and pushed money into her hands, "this should cover the books, but I remembered that I had to do something today, mother is still outside so just go find her," He said and closed his hand over hers making sure the money was safely in her hands. He nodded towards Ginny before disappearing between the stacks of books and out the door.

"He is a peculiar one today," Ginny acknowledged.

"Very," Hermione agreed and they both waited in line to pay for their books. Five minutes later they were out and saw both Witches still sat at a table discussing things.

"Mum, we should really be going," Ginny inserted herself into the conversation that looked rather tense. Hermione nodded to Narcissa and everyone parted after saying their goodbyes. They walked to an apparition point and went home to the manor.

"Now, we plant," Narcissa claps and pulls out her magical flowers from her purse. Hermione followed along behind her and with a few flicks of her wand she started to plant the flowers outside in the field. The magical flowers started to bloom before her eyes and she stood there in amazement. She knew that tending to wizard gardens were different and that they grew at a rapid pace compared to others, because of her lessons in herbology and Neville, but she never imagined this.

"This is so unreal," she whispers to herself before running into the flower patch, kicking off her sandals, "Narcissa are you seeing this!" she exclaims as the flowers come to life under her bare feet.

She dropped her leather jacket and lifted her arms up towards the light twirling, almost floating like a fairy through the flower patch. Hermione lets herself go as she dug her feet into the bare earth and spun around, her hair flying through the wind. She looked like a ballerina in that moment and Narcissa couldn't help but feel the excitement.

Picking up her dress, Narcissa sprinted into the flower patch with Hermione, their hands now locked together as they spun through before dropping to the ground. Both witches were laughing hysterically, mainly at Hermione's amazement to something as simple as growing flowers through magic. Hermione lifts herself back up and sees her opportunity to get Narcissa to really enjoy herself and offers her hand.

"Come on there's something I remember my mum and I doing all the time and you have to try it!" Hermione said excitedly and helped Narcissa up. She ran towards the hill, rolling through the flower fields down the small hill. She watched for Narcissa when she reached the bottom and saw her following her. This was a site, the rare occasion that Narcissa Malfoy was anything but a lady. She reverted back to her youth. Hermione saw Narcissa smiling at her fondly and she lifted a flower up from the ground and placed it into the older witch's hair.

"I know it's not proper, but— it's fun?" Hermione left it at a question.

"Extremely, I used to do this with my son when he was a boy before it was not fun anymore to him. They grow up very fast; when you have children of your own you'll see," She said and looked off into the distance. Hermione felt her heart ache for her; she knew Cissa missed those days.

"I'm sure that Malfoy will give you grandchildren and then you may do this all the time, that is when I'm not over here forcing you outside," Hermione told her, "It's alright to take the mask down once in a while," she reminded her.

"I know, poppet," she looked back at their things up on the hill and with a wandless spell accio'd their belongings to them.

They sat out in the field for a half hour talking about Hermione's childhood and Narcissa's fond memories with her son. Hermione then decided that she was grateful in every way to Narcissa, no matter what traits she may carry. She knew where her loyalty lied and she had loyalty even to Hermione; she was more loyal than any Gryffindor that she had met. She may have been the kindest Slytherin that she knew to an extent as well.

"Mum, Granger, Father needs you to come in, and we need to leave soon so you can't be out!" She heard Malfoy call from the house door. The girls got up and wiped off the dirt that they may have gotten on them and walked back to the Manor.

Hermione was first in, but Malfoy grabbed her arm and lifted up his other hand to adjust the flower in her hair. His fingers grazed the sides of her face softly and she stiffened at the contact.

"You should keep that in your hair more often," Draco commented lowly. She stared up at him for a few moments, his grey eyes piercing her brown ones. They hadn't ever been this close before and it was foreign territory. He still had his hand wrapped around her arm, and she didn't know if she wanted to pull it away from him or not.

She bit her lip before replying, "Maybe I will," and walked inside. Her insides felt weird and she didn't know what to think of him anymore. She looked back and saw him speaking to his mother before leaving out the door. She watched from the window as Lucius joined him and they walked off into the woods as the evening was starting to fall.

Things were getting stranger and more curious. She didn't know what was in the air or water, but she blamed Beltane fully for it. There was something about the holiday that had begun to mess with their heads.

**/ Now I know that's OOC for Narcissa and I may get crucified for that, however please remember this is AU and I'm creating character depth. Nothing is black and white, yes she's cold and unfeeling towards everyone but what she does behind closed doors with no one around is her own business. **

**Just like I know many may get upset that Hermione is taking an interest in her appearance. She's still a know-it-all and it doesn't detract from her intelligence just because she wants to look nice. **

**I know I see a lot of people saying that they hate Hermione being a girly girl and boy crazy. I'm trying to make Hermione into a woman who is smart, knows things and still wants to be known as a girl. I think that was a problem personally in the movies and books was that Harry and Ron didn't realize she was a girl until the Yule ball, and in my AU she sort of carries that with her to remind herself that it's alright to want to look beautiful and dress for herself and be who she is. **

**Please Review and leave me your thoughts! **

**K  
>xxxx<strong>


	6. VI

**Beltane Night**  
><em>VI: Legend<em>

It was the highlight of the first real day of spring weather. Hermione had owled Harry earlier in the week, she asked him to meet her at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Normally they had lunch once a week with one another at the least and they would include Ron, but at Hermione's request he was left at home with the rest of the Weasleys.

They had been sat at a table enjoying lunch when Hermione finally asked him, "Harry, what were Ron and Arthur upset about last week? Ginny said they were absolutely fuming."

"I don't know. I mean—I do know, but it was over something silly Mione," he replied.

"It may be silly, but I need to know. Ginny said that there was talk about magic that can locate someone. It's forbidden and I need to know if that's what Ron's going to try," Hermione sighed. She didn't want to sound disappointed in her friend, but she was. She loved Ron. However, she wasn't in love with him anymore and that upset him. She almost wanted to just fake it and pretend, because it was what the whole Wizarding world wanted of them anyhow. His family wanted it too and she knew they were one of the golden couples of their world beside Harry and Ginny.

Harry put down his fork and knife before taking her hand in his, "I know. He's mad because you're with the Malfoys. You can't blame him for that bit, but I know how you feel about them and so does he. He thinks that this will show you that you two are meant to be. His heart is right and his intentions are good, but it's wrong. I think he'll realize it soon," he said.

"But, why was he so upset with the Malfoys. I know that Lucius works Malfoy hard…I just don't see them hanging around you guys for too long," Hermione explained.

"Well, Arthur asked if they could each teach us something—explain the legend a bit more. Draco defended you actually—in a way. Ron was talking about his affections towards you. Draco insulted him and told him that he had a better chance of you being attracted to him than Ron," Harry told her.

"That makes more sense than what I imagined happened. Oh, why does Ron have this in his head? We haven't ever kissed even! I don't want Beltane to be ruined because of this, so will you please talk to Ron? Just try to make him understand," Hermione begged.

"You know I will, Mione you're like a sister to me. Anything you want and you've got it," He said and smiled. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly; she knew that out of everyone in the world he would be there for her always. Harry had been her first real friend when she attended Hogwarts and their bond with each other could never be broken. She had never left his side, even through the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Their friendship had soon developed into a family relationship. She treated him like she would any sibling and he did the same thing with her. She was alone in the world and as much as Narcissa could pretend to fill in the gaps, this was something that truly fit.

She hadn't had a sibling in life, but she could have one now without replacing anyone. Maybe it was also because they had similar pasts; they shared the title orphan, and despite their relationship with Ron it was different.

No one could truly understand what it meant to be an orphan like they could, they could relate to one another. It was something that made Harry befriend her faster, at least that was what he told her. They were able to sit in the Gryffindor common rooms and share things with one another after lights out, including their past families.

He had even shared the mirror of Erised with her in their first year. Only, the picture for both of them changed when they were in the presence of each other. When she looked in the mirror while he was in the room she would see his parent's with him, while he would see her parents with her. That was their ultimate wish between each other.

"I have it on good authority, that there are a few preventative measures you can use," Harry told her.

She threw her hands up, "let me get my agenda," she said quickly and picked it out of her purse, "go on."

"If you weave elder leaves through your floral crown and sprinkle them with fairy ashes, it should stop the spells. It's something that has to do with their magic being completely pure. I'm getting Ginny some tomorrow, do you want me to pick you up a pouch?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, if you could please—I really want this to be right," Hermione sighed.

Harry chuckled and picked up his tea, "Mione, you worry too much. Everything will go according to your plan—just relax already."

"That's easy for you to say, you're going to get engaged right after this," Hermione whispered. She knew she was uptight about things, one could say she was a perfectionist. It was just who she was and she couldn't change it. She was a born over-achiever and she wanted things to go right; she wanted to belong.

"Mione, this is you that were talking about. You will be fine, say it with me. I am, Hermione Jean Granger, and I am an amazingly bright witch who will attend Beltane. I will relax and have fun, because my best mate Harry said so," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes at it but Harry shot her a look, he really wanted her to say it.

"Oh come on Harry—" she was interrupted.

"I want you to say it," he told her.

"— Fine, I am Hermione Jean Granger. I am an amazingly brilliant witch and I'm going to Beltane…" she trailed off.

"Ah, I think you forgot something…and?" He prompted her.

"I will relax and have fun because my best mate, Harry, told me so. Are you happy?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Elated actually," he teased her.

Hermione only smirked at him and picked at her food slowly. Maybe she would take his advice, just one night of fun. They both talked for what seemed like a few hours; mainly it was just about how things were going with them. Harry was nervous about proposing to Ginny and Hermione was thinking of remodeling the bookshop. She wanted to put her flat above the shop that way she could be there more and perhaps open it up to the public. She loved looking and searching for rare books, but she also loved to watch people come into her shop and browse for them.

Harry suddenly stopped talking, his face turned white and he pointed behind Hermione. She followed his gaze and turned half way around. Someone had their daily prophet open and on the front page was a prominent picture of her and Malfoy from the flower shop.

"What on earth," she said bewildered by the paper and got up from her seat and approached the wizard behind them. "Excuse me, Sir," Hermione asked softly, "where did you get that paper?"

"Oh, It's on every stand in Diagon Alley," he replied.

"Thank you—sorry to bother you," Hermione turned away from him afterward and marched out of the Three Broom Sticks and into Diagon Alley. She had Harry calling after her when she found a stand that sold the Daily Prophet. She snatched up a paper and grew redder as she watched the moving picture of her and Malfoy. The photo showed him placing the flower in her hair and another smaller one showed her looking at him before seeing the photographer, her deer in the head lights look made the whole story believable.

Hermione pulled the paper open and at the top of The Daily Prophet '_Possible Death Eater and Harry's Golden Girl in Cahoots'. _ She let her mouth fall open and Harry finally reached her and pulled the paper away from her before she could read anything.

"Mione, you know all she does is write lies, so don't get yourself too worked up!" he told her and kept the paper a safe distance away from her.

"Harry you don't understand, do you know how this looks? She's bashed me during the Tri-Wizard tournament saying that we were shacking up, then Victor Krum, then Ron, and now Malfoy!" Hermione cried and picked up another copy of the paper and found the article.

_Our lovely golden girl has decided to play mistress to the dark now. Can Hermione Granger, Muggle-born; be trusted to help fight the dark lord when she's off fooling around with Mr. Malfoy. Is she out to steal another heart, and we all wonder where she keeps them. Poor Harry Potter must be in distress to see his first love out with another man. Our Hermione is a busy girl though, shame on her for not keeping us in the know. Now the real question is, is this love or is she just after the fame and money that the Malfoy line can secure for her. We've seen her go after all rich full blooded wizards and a half-blood. Is this any kind of way to act Miss Granger? Give us other girls a chance. _

_We had someone follow them the whole day. Draco Malfoy has bought Miss Granger and her friend Ginevra Weasley ice cream then escorted them to a book store. Is he now meeting the friends? There are rumors that the two had a scandalous attraction towards each other during school; they were bickering like an old married couple, but we have the inside scoop…_

Hermione couldn't read anymore and dropped the paper back in the stall where it belonged. She wanted nothing more than to leave, everyone in Europe was going to read the blasted paper and they would all think of her as a common tart.

"Obviously she didn't listen to my threat the first time. God help her when I get my hands around her neck, because if the ministry doesn't do anything then I will," Hermione growled out. She was going to end Skeeter if it was the last thing that she did. She had pictures and proof of her unregistered Animagus, and tomorrow she would go to the Ministry to sort everything out.

"Have I ever told you that you're pretty scary when you're angry?" Harry asked and pulled her away from the stands.

She let out a soft laugh at that, "only once or twice before," she said honestly.

"I'm glad to remind you that you are in fact bloody scary," he replied as they walked through the rest of Diagon Alley. A few of them gave her a stare or a disapproving look but she kept her head held high and ignored them.

Something like a silly article that Rita Skeeter had written would not get her down, the silly cow couldn't write something of worth and value if it was written for her. Hermione still couldn't believe that people were taking her word for truth; the Quibbler could be more credible than Skeeter.

She imagined that people had better things to do with their time; she held them to a higher standard. They were no better than the boys and girls at Hogwarts who gossiped and created rumors through her time at school. They were over grown children who hadn't left primary school, but she pitied them more than anything.

"Harry! Hermione," someone had called out to them from the passing crowd. They turned around and Ron was close behind them. Hermione silently cursed to herself, it was for the best though. She needed things to go back to normal; whatever possible normal there was left.

"Ron, what are you doing in Diagon Alley?" Harry questioned.

"Well, mum said you took off early this morning. I figured you were going to see Mione and I wanted to tag along. Ginny's going mental at the house with mum," Ron laughed and Hermione smiled. Ginny would be going mental at the house if things weren't getting done properly.

"We've decided to just go for a bit of a walk. Talk about the old days," Harry told him.

"Mate, you make it sound like were eighty years old. The old days were only two years ago—they're still happening," Ron smiled.

"Exactly what I was telling him, but you know Harry is practically an old man," Hermione teased and nudged him.

"Aye, I am not an old man, nor do I think I am—I just happen to be practical," Harry retaliated. They walked through Diagon Alley and had ended up in a Quidditch shop. Hermione had even gone into to appease the boys.

"Can you believe what Skeeter has been saying? She's bloody nuts," Ron told Hermione; she nodded along with him.

"She just doesn't seem to remember what happened after the Tri-Wizard tournament and I need to remind her of it," Hermione brushed it off. When she looked past Ron towards Harry she could see him retreating, a sheepish smile on his face. He was giving them the privacy that they needed. She needed to tell him sooner or later, and she thought it should be sooner.

"Ron?" she asked softly.

"Mione, before you say anything please just hear me out, okay?" He told her.

Hermione nodded wordlessly and played with a few of the rings that she had on her fingers, she wanted to be attentive but she was embarrassed to be even having this type of talk with him. What she would have given to have this four years ago, but now it was all different. She wasn't willing to be overlooked like she was before.

"I want to date you…I know my mum has been dropping hints here and there but it's all me—I promise you that! I know I've messed up and it wasn't fair to you Mione. I just was with Lavender because she showed interest in me and I didn't know about you…I mean I know you treated me different but—"

"Ronald, just don't," Hermione snapped.

"—I love you."

Hermione sighed deeply and tried to pull herself together. She finally told him, "You cannot love me— it's been so long Ron. I know this is what we're supposed to do because were part of this media craze_, The Golden Trio_, but please is this what you really want?"

"I'm telling you Hermione, I love you," He urged her.

"I love you too, but it's not the same way. You're one of my best friends Ron. I don't want to lose you, okay?" She whispered and put her hand on his arm. He didn't shrug her off like she assumed he would though and that made her happy.

"I love you and I'm not going to stop, but I—okay. I get it, I'm really sorry I was so late Mione," he told her honestly.

"It's okay—it is what it is. Are we still—are we still friends?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mione, you're my best friend. Something like this will never come between us. Nothing in this entire world, even those stupid Malfoy's that you like to hang out with," He promised her. Hermione had tears in her eyes when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. They might not have been boyfriend girlfriend and their feelings had come at different times, but despite everything he would always be one of her best friends.

She did love him once in a way that she had never loved another man and she would always have him in her heart in that special place. First and foremost though, he was her best friend for life.

"You know, when you want to be amazing Ron—you're really amazing," She teased him.

"Yeah I know, did you forget that I'm your king?" he joked in reference to their old school chant about him.

"You will always be my favorite Gryffindor keeper," She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. He would honestly always be her favorite player; from the time that she had to help him just so that he would gain his confidence to the time he played without liquid luck.

"For what it's worth, I still believe that we'll find each other," Ron told her.

"Ronald, it's not worth much. Please just leave it—"

"I know, but please just consider it," Ron urged her.

"Ron, leave Mione alone, I have to take her to her shop anyway. I'll meet you back here soon," Harry stepped in quickly. He pushed himself between his two friends and she was grateful for it. She couldn't find it in herself to argue anymore with Ron over it. She was at the breaking point where she might have just agreed.

"I'll see you Hermione," Ron told her, but before she could say anything Harry had taken her out of the shop and started towards her book shop.

Both friends had walked in silence; they didn't know what to say to one another. Things had not been this weird between them since their last year. She knew that he was under stress; Voldemort was coming back, but they didn't know when. Hermione was researching everything she could to prevent it, or for what could give them a fighting chance.

The winds had been changing slowly for a long time and now they were getting stronger.

There was smoke coming from one of the corners; they rounded it and Hermione's heart stopped in her chest. She covered her mouth with her trembling hand as the other gripped tightly onto Harry's shirt; she couldn't keep herself standing on her own.

She was facing her now destroyed shop. Smoke was coming from the burning books and the small fires that were inside her little shop. The windows had been blown out; books and papers were flying about in the wind. Her shop and her life ruined—she had nothing left. Everything that she had worked so hard; all of her research had been in there and now most of the books and paper work were scattered through Diagon Alley.

"H—Harry," Hermione stuttered.

"I'm calling the office, do not move," he ordered and ran from her side to the shop. He cast two Patronus's from his spot and went inside her shop to inspect; everything was in such disarray now.

Hermione sunk to her knees and let her sobs overcome here. She couldn't believe this was happening to her now.

"Why," she whispered to herself multiple times; she chanted it like a hymn at church. The wait for the Auror's to come to her shop felt like years.

"Miss Granger," She looked up to see Lucius standing next to her. Harry had rushed out as more Auror's rushed onto the site.

"Mr. Malfoy," he nodded his head in Lucius's direction, "I see you've gotten my Patronus. Her shop has been ransacked, but looks like nothing has been taken. It's just a warning to her and I think perhaps your family. Come," he motioned for them both to join him.

Lucius bent down to help Hermione up and she clung to his arm with tears still streaked down her face. Lucius mumbled words of encouragement to her as they walked in the entrance of her shop. Walking in was hard for her, the destruction that she saw on the outside was much worse on the inside.

With what looked like blood, _Stay away Mudblood_ was written across her walls in multiple places. It stood out from among the wreckage; she couldn't believe that someone would go to this extreme to send a message to her. She didn't even know what she was supposed to stay away from.

"Have they checked the perimeter for dark magic?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but we've found nothing. We aren't sure who did this—we can only assume it's one of Tom's followers," Harry told them. Hermione left both of them and threw herself towards her counter area. She went through the box that she had left there and sighed with happiness when she was able to pull the book about Godric Gryffindor from its container.

"Thank you," she mumbled to herself and looked over the damages that had happened to the other books in the box while they talked.

Lucius and Harry began arguing when Lucius asked to do a search of his own; he claimed that there was dark magic even they didn't know how to search for. After minutes of arguing he finally relented and Lucius went to work looking through everything.

"Mione," Harry called out.

"Down here," she said slowly. She was sat behind the counter now with her book in her lap and her head rested against the glass counter.

"He's going to go check for everything, but at this point there's nothing we can do. Malfoy said he'd send for a cleanup crew. They're going to help you get through everything, and you know you can count on us too," He reminded her.

"Harry? Why does this always happen to me. Is it always going to be about blood? Are we ever going to be really free?" she asked out loud. She couldn't bring herself to look at him for the actual answers, all she could think about was that her blood was the only reason her business had been ruined.

"You want to know why they're upset. They're upset because someone who wasn't brought up in the world of magic is far more powerful than them. Death Eaters cannot fathom that someone so powerful could come from a line with little magic, and they fear you for it," he told her. Without a second thought she hugged him tight and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Missus," a small voice interrupted them.

"Mitzi and Peony, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Mistress Malfoy sent us, we're here to help. We heard Missus's shop was in ruins and we volunteered along with Bon-Bon and Rigby," Peony smiled.

"Winky is here too!" Winky called out as she entered the shop with three more house elves.

Another small elf spoke up, "you've helped us so much Missus, and it would be an honor."

"I couldn't ask that of any of you, this is so much to do," Hermione said quickly. Happy tears were coming to her eyes; she was honored that they would volunteer to help her.

"No, we are here to help. Let us help Miss Mione," Mitzi assured her.

"Afterwards, you must all come over for dinner then," Hermione made them promise and was accompanied by a small round of yes's from them. The house elves got to work in an instant and began to clean up her shop and put things right; Hermione was touched by everything that they were willing to do to her.

"I told you that you worry too much," Harry grinned.

"Miss Granger, we must be leaving soon. I have given my results to the head Auror—but for now we should not linger," he told her and took her hand in his. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye before he disapparated with her to the Manor.

They landed in the drawing room and he kept her upright when they landed. He had far more experience than her and they landed with only a small crack. They had joined Narcissa and Severus Snape in the Malfoy's drawing room.

Narcissa threw down the dress she was sewing to run to Hermione and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, sweet girl—please tell me you are alright," she said.

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me, but I wish I could say the same about my shop," Hermione sighed.

"A shop can be bought and transformed again, but you are one of a kind. I'm sure you've already seen the elves there. They are going to make it fabulous after they clean it up, they are under strict orders to not let you see the renovations though," Narcissa smiled.

"I see, and how are you Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned. She knew that he was Draco's godfather and a close family acquaintance but she didn't see why he would be here.

"I'm fine, but you have had quite a day. Narcissa here begged me to bring you some sleeping draught so that you would have a good night's rest. I've brought some from Hogwarts—only the best," He drawled out. She knew that Snape still held a strong dislike for her, but she was the best in his class besides his own godson. They had come to a mutual respect for one another even if he thought her to be an insufferable know-it-all.

"That's very kind, thank you," Hermione murmured while Narcissa still clung to her like she was a child. It seemed if she was to let go then Hermione may disappear or find herself in harm's way. Lucius finally had to pry his wife from Hermione just so she could begin to breathe regularly again.

"Miss Granger, please take the sleeping draught and go to your room. We will do more explaining in the morning," Lucius ordered her. Normally she would have talked back and told him that she needed to know everything now, but she was feeling tired and a good night's rest sounded well. She wordlessly took the potion from her old potion's professor and left the room willingly.

~o~o~

The three looked at each other after she had left the room, they intended to get to the bottom of it and it would have to start with Lucius calling a meeting.

"My love— I will see you soon," he kissed his wife on the forehead before stalking off towards their dungeons. At his destination he pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the Dark Lord's mark on his forearm. Without a second thought he positioned his hand over the mark and uttered the spell that would call each of the Death Eaters who wore it to his Dungeon.

As black smoke began to cloud the room he sealed it up with blood magic, no one would be getting out now—it was his playtime to do what he did best; get information.

~o~o~

Narcissa was sewing up a storm upstairs with Severus. She had asked him here not only to help Hermione but her son as well. Draco was blissfully unaware of what had happened to Hermione today, but she knew that he would be upset and demand answers when he found out. Instead of skipping his training she asked Severus to help him.

After checking on Hermione the first few times she went to the balcony to watch her son in his training. She kept quiet on the balcony, which was located in Hermione's room, and started to sew the night dress for Beltane.

Everything was changing rapidly for Narcissa and she didn't know how long she could hold her family together. That was the only thing that truly scared her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the support and critique's that I have gotten for this. <strong>

**I have gotten a Beta. I will still be posting chapters and then I will be sending them to my Beta. I will update them after she sends them back so that they are at their highest level of grammar perfection. At the end of every chapter that are Beta'd you will see Beta Readers: -insert my beta's username- that way you know what is happening. **

**K.**

**XXX**


	7. VII

**Beltane Night**  
><em>VII: Prophecy [Narcissa POV]<em>

She sat in a store located in Knockturn Alley; it had gained the reputation of catering to only dark witches and Wizards. Narcissa had never believed in Seer's much but with everything that had happened during the past few weeks she thought it was best to consult one.

Narcissa had snuck out late at night, despite Lucius's warnings to stay far away from Madam Rhea. She was a direct descendent of Dione, a famous Greek Seer. Dione was an oracle that was devoted to the Mother Goddess. She was more deformed due to her being a descendent of Aphrodite as well. Aphrodite wished to be the only woman in the world who was beautiful and known for that. Due to the gift that the women in her family were given she cursed them with disfiguration so that no man may use them and look upon them like a goddess.

It was a blessing and a curse to her line and now Narcissa was waiting to face Madam Rhea. She fidgeted in her seat until she heard the rustling of the beaded curtains. One house elf had brought out tea and placed it in the center table for the witches.

Lightning cracked the sky and the eerie mood set into the room. Narcissa sneered at the mismatched furniture and the hodgepodge of furniture that cluttered the small shop. Potions and skulls lined the walls on the shelves a long with books that have been covered in dust, some for maybe a few centuries.

"My—my, what do we have here?" the old woman crooned.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, from the line of Blacks. I've come for your assistance," Narcissa stated. She had never been to Madam Rhea before, but she had heard the horror stories; so she braced herself.

Out from the curtains stepped a young woman. Her red hair was tangled in dread locks and her golden skin was cut up with scars. Her eyes had been scared over and Narcissa wondered how the young woman saw the world around her. Her questions were answered when the young woman but her hands up; an eye on each of her palms was opened. The eyes inspected her and Rhea moved forward to sit on the chair opposite of Narcissa.

"Oh, I know who you are—wife to Lucius Malfoy II and mother to Draco Lucius Malfoy. Your father is Cygnus Black and your mother is Druella Rosier. You attended Hogwarts and were in the Slytherin household and you are the youngest of three sisters in your family. Oh, I know all about you Narcissa Malfoy," the woman said.

Narcissa was biting her cheek and screaming inside. Now she knew why Lucius had begged her to not attend this woman. He had seen her once when they were in Hogwarts; he had gone when Voldemort had come to him with the proposition of becoming a Death Eater. He wasn't sure how his future would go and without thinking of what it would do went to see her. He had told Narcissa the horror story that she told him.

"You know all about me, so then tell me what I wish to hear," Narcissa urged.

"I know what you wish to hear, but it is not the same as what you must hear. Do you understand that?" Madam Rhea thundered. It only irritated Narcissa; she didn't like to be talked back too and especially not by some half-blood seer.

"Then what must I hear? I want to keep my family safe," Narcissa said.

"Even the one who is beneath you, this is the calm my dear. Everything you know will end and the lines will become blurred with who is friend and who is foe. Do you really wish to ruin the balance your life is in over someone like a Mudblood?" Rhea questioned.

"_She_ is not a Mudblood," Narcissa snapped back at her, "she is a divine witch. You should know better than anyone what she is capable of."

"There is the fire that will save you, do you wish to hear your prophecy?" she laughed. The grin that the woman had on her face was sickening. She licked her fingers and slowly dipped it in her tea and began to swirl it gently.

The woman's face became blank and she placed one of her hands in the air, the eye in her palm blinking rapidly and soon the iris went away and it glossed over. The veins in her hand began to creep around the eye when she started speaking. Her voice seemed different and echoed around the room.

"_I see you. When the Goddess and Stag meet, he shall meet in her in blood and moss! His divine sacrifice is the spilling blood of hundreds for the next goddess of Avalon. He forgets not and her one job to destroy the blood. A Wolf and Stag meet, but order must be restored; one may not live while the other is alive—_

"Forget, you must forget." The woman chanted and shook her head from side to side.

"No please keep going," Narcissa begged her.

The woman sighed and continued on with her prophecy, "_Blood of my blood forgive these fools for they know not what they do. Surrender to the silver stag for it knows—it knows_!"

"What does that mean?" Narcissa asked.

"You will know what it means when the dragons fire fades. You will be the Christian Judas and betray the one you must not and kiss his cheek with your dirty lips. You will deny him thrice! You shall set up the last battle," Rhea warned her.

"The lord is back, come to deliver a magical race. You are in too far and I see where your alliances are. Your Mudblood will be safe, but not survive without battle scars. Your son, I cannot say—his future changes too much. He battles himself—go now, I must not say another word," she prattled. She flicked her wrist and opened the door into Knockturn Alley.

Narcissa didn't say a word and pulled the hood up of her cloak before disappearing into the alleyway in the middle of the night.

"You know what you must do Narcissa Malfoy," a voice called out from the shop but Narcissa didn't stop walking away from the building. She apparated silently to the Manor; she didn't know if the Prophecy was going to help or make things worse for them.

She could only pray to the goddess that it was the first.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the reviews and support. I know it may seem like it's going a bit slow at the moment and that this chapter was short, but it's just setting up the structure before I let Godzilla come and destroy it all (in a good way). <strong>

**This may sound weird but I'd like you to review if you understand or don't understand the religion and tradition that I'm trying to explain. I want to know how I can improve of what more I can explain in future chapters to make it easier on the readers. **

**K  
>XXX<strong>


	8. VIII

**Beltane Night**  
><em>VIII: Spring Charm<em>

They sat in the grass and watched as Narcissa and Lucius fooled around while putting up the last minute decorations. It was a tradition for them to do it together so Draco and Hermione were left to their own world. Instead of going inside they opted to sit out in the meadow behind the Manor to watch the couple.

Narcissa had told Hermione that it was tradition for them to finish up everything and they were currently putting wards up around the forest while Narcissa chased Lucius with a daisy chain.

"They look happy," Hermione said out loud.

"They do, but it's like that every year. Father lets her get away with anything even if it's chasing him. He'd never show it in public but he dotes on her more than I've seen any other husband," Draco commented.

"It's refreshing—I hope I'm that lucky," Hermione sighed and laid back on the meadow and started to weave a few of the daisies that Draco picked for her. They had a pattern down. He would pick a few daisies every few minutes and drop them on her stomach; she began to weave the daisy chain silently. The wind was light and the fresh smell of spring flowers was heavy in the air.

"I hope for that too," he mumbled to himself. Hermione picked her head up and looked over at the blonde. She had never heard him speak about his future much, let alone his love life. She had always assumed he dated around, though she only saw a few of the women in the paper. Once Narcissa had caught wind she knew he had been spoken too about that.

"Maybe if they make that a tradition then we should make it a tradition to watch them, and maybe ridicule your father for actually letting her weave those roses through his hair," Hermione laughed and watched as Lucius spun Narcissa through the very beginning of the forests edge. They were happy to dance to no music.

"I could agree to that, though next time food is something that we need," he groaned.

"Food is always an option," Hermione smiled.

She weaved the flowers and smiled when she saw Lucius and Narcissa actually working. He looked upset by the fact he would actually have to do some work. She had gotten him to start erecting the may pole after she attached the ribbons for the may pole dance.

Hermione considered her question a moment before she asked "was he always like this?"

"Lucius?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"He wasn't always like this, it's been better the past few years. He had higher expectations of me back then in Hogwarts. I was supposed to be married by now to a pure-blood witch and start heading the company for certain," he sighed out.

"What changed his mind about marriage?" She questioned.

"You told my mother in our summer after second year that you thought it was barbaric. She threw a plate at my father's head third year when he tried to get her to sign a contract to the Parkinson's. Let's just say that the rest was history with marriage—he's never brought it up again unless to remind me that I'll have our Malfoy ring to propose when I want," Draco said and shrugged. Hermione realized that he must not have given it a lot of thought, marriage.

"Are you planning on it anytime soon?" She asked.

"You sure are nosey—"

"I'm just curious; we've never had a civilized conversation for more than a few minutes. We were doing so well until you pointed that out," Hermione interrupted.

"Fine, if you must know. I don't plan on it anytime soon. I'm sure after tomorrow I'll probably want to be with the witch I've been given to by the goddess, but I don't want marriage right away. What about you?" she watched him carefully as he turned his head in the grass to look over at her.

"I don't know, but I haven't given it a lot of thought either. I'm more concerned with my career thought I do know that I want kids," she said thoughtfully.

"Don't kids normally mean a boyfriend or husband, Granger?" Draco laughed.

"Maybe or I could just get knocked up when I want and raise a kid on my own—single moms are all over the place. Not exactly the best, but I don't need anyone. I want to be with someone because I want too," she quipped. She knew the moment I came out of her mouth it sounded stupid but it was just a random thought.

"Point taken, just don't give my mother a heart attack if you come here an unwed mother. What's that Muggle saying, a shot gun wedding?" he asked.

"Oh look—you're learning!" Hermione teased.

"What was it like growing up where you were?" He asked her. He knew her parents were killed but he didn't know how. She had never told anyone about what had happened to them.

"It was good at first, with my parent's it was all about being a family. In the orphanage it was different. I had to adjust myself. I didn't stay in one orphanage for too long. I was getting older and couples don't adopt older children especially girls. I did have some friends though—and on Christmas we'd lie under the Christmas tree and watch the lights twinkle," Hermione laughed. It was a silly thing that they did, but it made her happy and it was a tradition she still carried out to this day.

"Is that why you dragged mother under it the first year?" He asked her.

"It's an experience— it's just in your face colour. She was always up for trying things for me and it's something her and I like to do now," she smiled.

"Maybe I'll have to see what it's all about," he mused.

"Maybe you should," she replied and threw a daisy at him. It landed on his face and he gently blew it into the air.

"What other expectations did your father have of you?" She questioned and placed one of her flower crowns on her own head and went to work on weaving another.

"Do you mean besides becoming a Death Eater?" He laughed.

"That's not very funny," she hissed out at him and slapped his arm. She didn't find anything funny about having to become a Death Eater.

He laughed still and it only made her frown harder, "Granger, I've grown up with knowing what I would become my whole life. The fact that I'm sitting here with a Muggle-born is something to laugh at. You've come into my life and completely turned it upside down. I grew up and was taught to worship Riddle's ideals. Though, how I was supposed to worship a half-blood, I have no clue," he sighed.

"I did not flip your life around," she told him.

"Yes, you did. You came in at eleven years old and everything my life was planned out to be did a one eighty. My mother was so enthralled with you and soon you went from a fascinating girl who was Muggle-born to an amazing witch in her eyes. You've made her reconsider everything. Hell, my father has some sort of respect for you even," he pointed out and lifted himself up onto his elbows.

"It's not that simple, she's obviously had the fruit for thought before me," Hermione blushed.

"No…you aren't getting out of this Granger. You have single handedly messed up my intended life. I'm grateful for it, but it's bloody confusing," he replied honestly.

They stayed silent in the meadow for a few moments, the wind rustling the flowers around them and the distant laughter of his parents could be heard. She didn't know what to say to that; what could she possibly say? There were questions that she needed to know and other's that could wait but she was always filled with questions.

"Did you always hate me?" she whispered.

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that, Granger, you may not like what you hear," he said decidedly.

"Tell me," she said, "I'm a big girl—I can handle it. I'm used to it."

"Yes, I hated you. At first it was because I thought you were beneath me—nothing but a no good Mudblood. Then I didn't hate you for that, but I hated you for outdoing me in everything. I was born into a pure blood family and you made my father cross with me.

"I can't lie and say I didn't hate you, but not all of it was because of your blood. You also held my mother's attention for far longer than I wanted. Obviously I'm okay with sharing now, but it just took some time to get adjusted to," he told her honestly. She took it all into consideration for a few moments; he had hated her for her blood but it became about her academics later.

"So, is this you finally admitting that I'm smarter?" she teased finally.

"Smarter? I think you just got lucky—the teachers just were fond of you," he snorted.

She started to laugh and covered her mouth, "I think someone is jealous," she sang.

The silence that surrounded them was comfortable and she had finished off the final daisy chain. She sat up and dropped it on Draco's head with confidence. He just peeked up at her from behind his hair and glared.

"Now why do you have to go and ruin things?" he asked.

Hermione snorted at that, "I think you look like a beautiful siren with it, you should wear it to Beltane," she smiled.

"If you keep calling me beautiful Granger I may think you fancy me," he quipped.

"Then you're stupider than I was giving you credit for, so don't prove me wrong," she smirked. Conversation went smoothly between them. They began talking about other traditions that happened in both of their worlds. Hermione taught him about Easter and how things were in Muggle London. She told him about how a big bunny was supposed to come and bring them chocolates, however it was really about Jesus coming back to life.

He shared with her his traditions like Samhain and Mabon, the holidays that they celebrated each year. During Samhain they had women who threw apple peals behind them to see their soul mates first letter of their name. Mabon was used for wine making and learning about the balance of the world.

They were talking animatedly by the end of the conversation and Hermione caught Narcissa glancing at them every so often.

She never realized how much she and Draco did have in common until then. They both had a lust for learning and while she tended to stray towards magical creatures he was more inclined to potions and the dark arts. It was what he grew up with and he had a special affinity for them, he was an exceptionally gifted wizard.

When they argued their words were fueled with passion as they made their points. They were passionate and intelligent. Essentially they were almost the same and the stubbornness that they had along with their pride was a shared fault. Hermione recognized it in both of them, and as much as she wished that they weren't the same—the only difference were how they were brought up to a degree.

He was shoved into this life with a silver spoon in his mouth and she was orphaned and poor growing up. He then faced challenges with having family filled with murderers and she learned to be alone—the only comfort she could afford were the books at the library that she checked out.

Their ideals were different and he still held his prejudice against others, he firmly believed that magic should be kept within the magical community. She understood, but she made no excuses for him when they argued about Voldemort's desire eradicate an entire division of people.

"You cannot think I'm that gullible, you did not fall out of the Manor window!" Hermione laughed.

Draco was chuckling softly too and wiped his hand over his face, "I did, I was watching the Beltane festival and when I saw faeries in the woods I leaned out to far and fell—It was a piss poor landing too. I ended up in the bushes and Mother was so upset with me, she boarded up the windows every night after it until I wasn't inclined to try to sneak a peek," he told her.

"Well what did you see?" Hermione pushed him.

"It was strange, everyone was in masks and everyone had placed glamour charms on themselves. You could hear the music distinctly and before I fell out of the window I saw the High Priestess giving a small speech to the women. I was able to locate my mother—I'd seen her mask before—and she was painting my father's face with blood…." he trailed off.

"Painted his face with blood? I swear this holiday gets stranger," she shivered.

"Well yeah, it's a symbol of fertility. Most of the pure blood's used this as a tradition to check if their matches were right. In the beginning though you were never supposed to know who you were with. We have the option now to ask to see their face afterwards, but before you never knew who your partner at Beltane was," he told her.

"I thought you were going to try to marry the girl you would have—relations with," she said.

"I want too, but that's because she's supposed to be my equal. Potter and Red have been together so this is them checking if their marriage would be valuable to them. If you don't have a partner normally you leave it unless you are actively looking for an engagement.

"Back in the day, children who came from Beltane weren't considered bastards. It was alright for women, especially of high status—to have them," he replied.

That had made more sense to her, and she had read about certain privileges that Beltane rites gave women who had conceived.

"So, if the man I'm with is not actively searching for a wife than I might not know who he is?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible, but he'd be bloody nuts to pass up the brightest witch of her age," Draco teased her and she pushed him over into the dirt.

She asked, "Do you think you're well trained?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, I'm probably the most trained out of everyone you know," he started to whisper the last part, "Mum wants me to marry the witch I meet tomorrow, but I don't know if I want to see her face. There's something about it being in secre—"

"Children! We need to go now," Narcissa yelled from across the field. She had pulled up her dress and sprinted towards them with Lucius.

Narcissa pulled Hermione up and quickly started pushing her towards the house.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned her.

"Its sun down and you two are not allowed to see each other, it's a rule. You have to wait until Beltane to talk to each other, now is the prepping period," Narcissa said as she pulled them apart and started walking with Hermione towards her wing of the house.

Hermione looked back to see Draco staring at her as his father shoved him towards their wing for the night. She wanted to giggle but figured Narcissa might reprimand her for it.

"Come my love," Narcissa smiles and pulls her over towards the bath they had set up. Rose petals were on the surface of the water and it rippled slightly when Hermione dipped her finger in the warm water. She blushed when Narcissa encouraged her to undress and get in, and to give her privacy she went to fetch the potions that were needed.

Hermione looked around the room before pulling off of her clothes. She slipped into the old fashioned tub and leaned back, the water was tinted so no one could see anything, and she was thankful for magic. She sank under the rose water and lifted her head out, her hair was dripping wet.

Narcissa returned and handed Hermione a vile of Gryffindor red potion.

"This is what we brewed together," she motioned for her to drink it and sat behind Hermione and began to untangle and brush her hair out.

"Thank you," Hermione said and bit her lip.

"You never have to thank me, now it's time for me to tell you the basics of what you will experience tomorrow, do you think you're ready?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes, I've made my decision," Hermione knew what she was referring to.

Narcissa let out a sigh of happiness and proceeded to brush her hair before talking, "I know its archaic thinking but this is our world. During Beltane you will be able to mingle with everyone in the morning and afternoon. You can dance and do whatever you feel the desire to do. During this time is when the men will be looking for you, but they are not allowed to make any moves on you—so if this happens you must tell me. During the night is when things get a little more interesting, you will feel desire for a certain stag and it's your job to entice him a bit. He will know it's for him and when it's time you will be sent into the forest and faeries will guide you to where you are meant to be.

"Men are not to couple with a woman until he has killed his stag, and only then may he hunt the forest for his maiden—you see the faeries are leading the stag you are meant to be with to you. During this time it's alright and if you accept him then it's perfectly acceptable to make love," Narcissa smiled and handed Hermione another potion.

"What's this one for?" she questioned.

"This is for good skin and it's like a witch's birth control, I know you have your career and with things going as they are—we don't need that," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione took it quickly and drank it all down before Mitzi appeared in the room with a small box and handed it over to Narcissa.

"Are you going to propose?" Hermione joked.

"No, but this was my mother's first mask and my grandmother's first mask. I don't have a daughter and I'd like this to be your first mask and for you to pass it down to your daughter," Narcissa smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione sat up in the tub and when she opened up the container her breath caught in her throat. It was a beautiful black mask with small dangling gems hanging off the underside of the mask. The mask looked old and was probably wood that was charmed by magic. The designs were intricate and carved into the wood; it made it look delicate and beautiful.

"I love it," she whispered and touched the carved wood.

"I hope that it brings you luck, my love," she leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead before pulling the mask away and grabbing a robe from her vanity and handing it to Hermione. She blushed and took the Robe and stood up and brought the silk robe over her body and tied it tight around her. She was swimming in it due to the height difference between Narcissa and her.

"I also have your dresses in the bedroom—do you want to see them?" she asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said excitedly. Her hands clapped together and Narcissa took her by the hand and led her through a series of rooms until she got to a bedroom. Inside she opened up a wardrobe and pulled out two garment bags; she put them both on the doors so that she could reveal them.

"Close your eyes," Narcissa ordered.

Hermione obeyed without question and when Narcissa told her to open she saw two of the most gorgeous dresses in the world. One was green with gold thread weaved through it and the best. It looked like a vintage sun dress. The other covered her completely but was see through, the lavender was beautiful. It looked like it hung perfectly from the collar which would fall right at the base of her neck. It was flowing and reminded her of a nymph.

"Narcissa, you have out done yourself. These are—there are just no words," Hermione explained.

"You'll look beautiful in them—I know that you'll make them shine," Narcissa stated confidently. Hermione let her fingers run over the soft fabric of the dresses and her smile widened. She loved them both and she was now allowed to wear them to every Beltane.

"What do we have to do now?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa took out what looked like a paint brush and a jar of ink and sat on top of the bed. Hermione got up on the large four poster bed with her and sat next to Narcissa.

"Now we get to paint you, we borrowed the tradition from Indian witches from a while ago, they were so beautiful and it gave us freedom to express ourselves. They're quite beautiful and we like to honor our goddess with beautiful things," Narcissa told her as she dragged the brush through the ink and began to paint Hermione's skin in intricate and beautiful swirls and designs. The ink, laced with magic, began to paint itself on her skin lightly up to her elbows and Narcissa did the same designs on her feet.

Hermione's eyes widened and she traced the patterns on her feet with her hands, air between them so she didn't smudge them.

The designs were like listening to soft music as it swirled. She felt like a little kid again but in reality; this was her step into with womanhood.

_"Ere frost-flower and snow-blossom faded and fell, __  
><em>_ and the splendor of winter had passed out of sight,__  
><em>_The ways of the woodlands were fairer and stranger _

Hermione closed her eyes as she listened to Narcissa sing. She had a lovely singing voice, but then again most women of her class did. It was something that was taught to them; at least that was what Narcissa had told her.

"_than dreams that fulfill us in sleep with delight;__  
><em>_The breath of the mouths of the winds had hardened on tree-tops __  
><em>_and branches that glittered and swayed."_

Hermione stared at herself in the vanity mirror as Narcissa still sang and she let her thoughts wander to tomorrow.

She had a feeling that everything would change.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so excited to share this with you all and a lot of you have responded to understanding the tradition so I'm going to stop forcing it down your throat. Who's excited for Beltane? I know I'm excited to write it and share it with you all! <strong>

**To make sure everything is clarified. They are celebrating a Wiccan holiday but it's also a Pagan holiday. However specifically I am having them celebrate it the Wiccan way and adding my own traditions to it so that it fits better with the story. Thank you all for Reviewing and Reading! **

**K**

**XXX**


End file.
